Cant think of one
by TaintedInnocense
Summary: Marron is away from home for a while and when she comes back sparks start to fly.. In a tree, and at a strip club might I add. Oh god.. T/M
1. Chapter 1

Chappi numero Uno. Dont own dont sue. Like it, read it, dont like go away.

* * *

Chapter One...

The sound of the hustle-n-bustle of every day life below had rung in the dawn of a new day. This was no ordinary day though. No, today would be the day she could finally go home.

Four years had slipped on by without much notice. Marron had been attending University in Australia. Farther away from home than she wished to be, but with all her time spent studying and preparing for finals and all, the time there without friends and family wasnt so unbareable. Of course, she had her friends there, but it was nothing compared to her life long friends back home. Jeez, how could she forget...she was the only 'ordinary' one of the bunch. -

There was Goten, son of Goku. Not much of a thinker, but sweet none the less. Pan, well dont get me started on this one..talk about attitude problem. Also there was Trunks and his lil sister Bra. Ofspring of vegeta, which should speak for itself...but anyways...

Being the oldest of them, Trunks, Goten and Marron usually spent most of their time together, where as Pan and Bra were too small to participate in the games the other three palyed. They could usually be found reading their fairy princess books and making silly jokes about the older ones.

Marron sat up and streached, pulling the covers off and slipping on her robe and slippers, and made her way to the tiny kitchen in her Dorm room. There wasnt much to be done. The anticipation was too much to bare, which made her start packing weeks before her departure, the only things that remained, was her bed and her clothes. Her room mate is a citizen from Australia, so there was other things in the dorm. Her name was Mieshia. She had left the night before. Teary eyed and blubber mouthed, she bid Marron good bye, and gave up all attemps of hooking her up with every man they laid eyes on. Marron laughed at this thought, but was brought back to reality when the phone begun to ring.

"Hello?", answered Marron.

"Hi honey! How are you doing?"

"Oh, papa, I cant wait to see you all. It's been way too long."

"I know, but I cant be on here for too long, I was just calling to let you know that your mother and I wont be able to pick you up this evening." replied Krillin.

Marron didnt think too much of it and didnt want to be poking into the buisness of other, even though it was her parents.

"Oh, thats alright papa. I dont want to pry into your affairs, but I will see you and mama tonight, wont I?"

"You bet. So, dont panic, there will be someone waiting for you. Im not sure who though..." Krillin trailled off.

"What was that papa?" asked marron.

"Oops! gotta run. Dont have much time. See you later honey! We love you...CLICK."

Marron was somewhat confused, but had faith in her parents that someone would be there this evening to pick her up from the air port.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Later on that after noon, Marron was at the airport, going over a mental check list as she watched her luggage being prept for the long ride home. She was flipping through a random buisness magazine when something caught her eye. It was Trunks!

_**wow**__!_ she thought to herself. _**Turns out he is the new president of Capsul Corp**__.._

The thought of this made her laugh inwardly to herself. Thinking back to when he and Goten accidentily sent Vegetas hair up in flames. They could be so immiture sometimes. So much so, she couldnt think of any logical explination as to why he would be handed down such a responsibility as their families hard earned company. Either Bulma had gone completely mad, or Trunks had done some major growing up.

_**Oh what am I thinking. Its been four years since we last saw each other. He must have changed some during that time. **_she thouhgt.

Before she knew it, her flight had arrived and she was on her way home.

**That evening at Capsul Corp.**

"Hurry up Trunks, you dont wanna be late!" Called a frazzled Bulma. She knew the reason why Marrons parents were not going to be picking her up, and the thought tickled her pink. You see, Marron is unnaware of the suprise 'Welcome Home' Party that was being thrown at the beach in her honor. There was to be games and a bon fire and swimming, rosting marshmellow, which scared Bulma half to death at the thought of what happened the last time Trunks and Goten managed to get their hands on fire...She trembled at the thought, but continued merily with her duties.

"Working on it mom!" he called back, stepping out of the shower.

_**Jeez, what is she going on about?**_ he thought as he dried his hair off with the towel. _**I dont have to be there for a whole other hour.**_

or so he thought...

**At the airport**

Marron sat lazily in her chair as she watched every one else but herself, run into the welcoming arms of friends and family. She sighed.

_**I thought someone was going to be here for me...**_she thought.

An hour had already gone by and still no sign of a familiar face..._**wait a second...**_she thought._**I'd reconize that dew anywheres!**_ Much to her relief, she could see the top of a lavender head, as it made its way throught the crowds towards her. She waited patiently for him to find her, pff, why not, he was late as it was, and by the looks of him, he knew it too! Zipping to every crevas of the building, peeking over heads every chance he could. He knew he wasnt gonna hear the end of this.

Finally, he managed to pry himself out of the suffocating crowd, giving him the oppertunity to scan the room more thuroughly. There!! He smiled for a moment, then he remembered how late he was..Running his finger through his hair, he swallowed nervously and proceeded. She had her back to him, trying to seem oblivious to the time and his presence. She didnt want to be mad, she was too happy to finally be home.

Pushing his way through the last bit of people, he took some time to examine her...M..making sure it was r..really her of course...:Cough Cough:.AHEM:.

It was her alright. That unmistakeable hair style seemed to stay with her through out the years he noted. She had also changed alot too. Gone was her young boyish figure, and in its place, that of a very apealing young woman. She was wearing faded blue jeans cut into knee high shorts, along with a navy blue halter top, that gathered under her breasts, fanning out down to her hips. This image burned into his mind,so never to be forgotten. Much to his confusion, this was his friend he was thinking about, not an object of lust. _**GAHHH...**_he thought, shaking his head dismissively.

He was just about to tap her on the shoulder when she happen to 'casually' turn around. 'Casually' would have been believeable, if the meaning of it was to spin around and latch yourself to the first person you see. Oh! and coincidenally, it just so happens, its your best friend whom you havent seen in four years...:Bangs fists down in anger:... _**Damn those Websters dictionary people. Confusing 'Casually' and 'Perposley'. **_he chuckled to himself, and returned her embrace.

"Oh Trunks, im so happy to see you!" She explained as he let him go.

"It's good to see you again too, Mar... Whats the matter?" he asked. Tears of joy had begun to burn their way into her eyes, and threatened to fall. She whiped them away swiftly and threw her arms around his neck again.

"Im just so happy to see you is all!" she replied. It was good to be home.

After they found her luggage, which managed to get lost...figures...Trunks loaded the U-Haul trailer and escorted Marron to his car. _**oooh**_, she though. _**Nice car! I feel like a movie star, hehe!**_

As if reading her mind, he pointed out the fact that the car didnt belong to him, yet.

"Its a company car. Im just using it tonight because my car is in being repaired.."

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he found it rather difficult to keep a straight face.

"Oh my, what have you two done now, Mr. Briefs?" Trunks began to laugh uncontrolably, clutching his sides and leaning on the car for balance. In this state, it is wise not to trust your own feet. If past experiences has taught this saiya-jin anything, its that falling hurts!

"What?" asked Marron, as she rubbed her nose. "Is there something on my face??"

This inquirey only served to send Trunks into hysterics, forgeting about balance and composure, he let go of the car, and held his sides with both hands, falling over in fits of laughter.

Marron was confused..Oo'

"Was it something I said?" she asked.

Trunks managed to calm down enough to talk.

"Oh Mar, you know me all to well. Here, let me get the door for you." he replied, opening the passenger door for her. He then quickly ran to the other side of the car and hopped in.  
"Ah, so my suspisions are correct I see."

"yeah, haha, if your thinking about me and Goten, you're right."

Marron chuckled. It reminder her of the time that he and Goten wondered what would happen if they were to set off fire works in the gravity room. For some reason, they assumed there wouldnt be any harm done, seeing as fireworks have to go up in order to explode...little did they know...She hadnt seen either of them in three weeks.

"So, what was it like down unda?" asked Trunks in an aussie accent, tearing Marron from her thoughts.

"Oh, it was nice. Lots of beaches and it was really hot there. It was hard to get use to at first, but it wasnt long before I spent most of my time studying on the beaches, catching some sun!."

"I can see that!" he said, pointing his gaze to her bronzed arms and shoulders. She smiled at his gesture and felt as though her heart had almost forgot to beat.._**Is he actually complimenting me??**_ she thought.

_**Growing up, he and Goten had always poked fun at me becasue I couldnt fly or fight!**_

She decided to take it as a compliment before he could take it back or use it against her.

"Thanks! You look alright yourself"

Trunks smiled and ruffled her hair before starting the engine and heading off.

Driving down the road, Marron starred out the window in awe. So many things have changed while she was gone. Especially the man next to her. Yes, I said man. The young boy who had tormented her was no longer a boy. She studied him through the corner of her eye and noted all the changes. His body had morphed into that of a mans. His hair had no longer been sticking up. It seemed to have made a world of difference, as it was not the first thing you noticed any more. Instead, it was those eyes. Deep blue wonderful eyes thats would melt a heart of stone. His face was leaner and more defined.

As if aware of her gaze, he looked at her and smiled. Quicly averting her attention, she noticed that they were heading away from her parents house.

"Where are we going?" she asked, making sure that he wouldnt have time to comment on the blush that had crept up on her face.

"I have a suprise for you." he replied matter-of-factly.

"If this is another one of your pranks Trunks, so help me I will strangle you!!"

Trunks laughed. "Dont worry Marron. It's nothing like that, trust me!"

Marron didnt know wheather to believe him, or jump out of the moving vehicle and make a run for it.

_**I hope he's matured enough..**_she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A little while later, they pulled into an empty parking lot and Trunks turned off the engine, got out and opened the door for her, offering her his hand to help her out.

"Well, here we are." Trunks began. "There are just a few things I have to grab and then we can go."

He skipped over to the rear of the car and opened the trunk. Grabbing a bag, he closed trunk and proceded to Marrons side, offering her his arm as he escorted her to the moonlit ocean.

"Whats this all about Trunks?" she asked. Concern was evident in her voice, but he reasurred her as they continued to the beach.

"Trust me!" he said.

"HA, right..."

She knew him all to well, and began to worry despite his reassurance. They stood on the cool sand under the moon light. Marron looked at him and she could see the mischief playing in his eyes...those big gorgeous eyes..._**GYAAAHAHAH! What am I thinking?! this is Trunks, he's like my brother...**_thought Marron, as she averted her attention elsewheres. Much to her suprise, she noticed Trunks had planted his buns of steel..._**GYAAAAAH STOP IT! STOP IT!!.Smacks head repetedly**_

He was SITTING on the sand removing his shoes, and socks. Standing up, he was just about to remove his belt when Marron stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" her voice a bit shaky. He ignored her and smiled, continuing the removal of his clothes. Marron spun around quickly so as to not see what it was he was up to. She felt the heat of embarrassment as it covered her entire body with a shade of red only seen on Vegeta the time Trunks and Goten made him into a flambày, burning him bald. Before she knew it, she was belted in the back of the head with the bag Trunks brought from the car.

"Here, you'll need this." he claimed.

Marron picked up the bag and opened it, making sure not to turn around. She didnt want to know what lie beneath. She pulled out a package wrapped with shiny pink wrapping paper, all held together by a silver bow.

"What is it?" she asked, turning slightly. He walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I dont know, why dont you open the card and see." he replied.

Marron ran her eyes over him quickly, making sure that he was decent. Much to her relief, and a little to her dissmay, he was. Wearing a pair of white and red swimming trunks. (No pun intended)She turned her attention back to the laced parcel and saw a small card tucked between the ribon and package itself. She handed the package to Trunks and got him to hold it while she opened the envalope. Inside was a small card that had a pictuer of a beach ball on the cover. It read; **Marron, we are so happy that you have finally came home to where you belong. So much so, we have decided to take it upon ourselves, to throw you a party! This is your Q to look behind you!**

She was a bit shell shocked and somewhat confused. She looked over to Trunks, who just gave her a warm smile in return. "Welcome home Marron" he said softly, pulling her into an embrace, and kissing her soundly on the top of her head. "I've really missed you"

When they finally parted, Marron turned around and found that they were being watched by all of her family and friends. She burst out into tears as she ran to her partens and held them close.

"Marron, we missed you so much!" cried Juuhachigou.  
"You have no idea how lonely it was around the house with out you, Marron-chan." finished Krillin.

Marron was 23 years old now, but her father still insisted on calling her Marron-chan. She would always be his baby, no matter how old she got.

Marron whiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded to accept hugs and kisses from the rest of them. "MARRON!?" a voice rose from the crowd. It was Goten.

"Oh Goten! I missed you like crazy" said Marron, thrusting herself into his open arms.

"Long time no see, eh?" he chuckled.

"Much too long." she replied.

After what seemed like forever, all the initial greetings and affection was over, they all sat around and chit chatted about life and everything that had happened over the years.

Trunks came up from behind her, putting his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he said.

His breath tickled her ear and made her shiver slightly.

"Hmm...it is, Turnks?" she asked knowingly.

"EHHHNN, wrongo!"

Confusion was evident, but she decided to play along.

"Oh, Carlos, is that you baby? Where have you been?"

Trunks took his hands away from her eyes and sat next to her. "Who's Carlos?" he demanded.

Marron laughed. God it was good to be home.

"I dont know..maybe my knight in shining armor from my dreams. I knew it was you all along...I mean, I knew it was you behind me." Trunks gave her a half smile and shook his head. _**She has been acting funny all night..oh well, must be a woman thing. **_He thought to himself.

"Well, actually, you're wrong, it wasnt me..it was your package." he said, handing her the parcel.

"Oh, I forgot all about it. Im sorry. Were you holding it for me all this time?"she asked, taking the pink package and sat it on her lap.

"Only for you, Mar." he replied. Marron blushed a lovely shade of pink.  
"Thank you."

"Open it up Marron!" Said Goten, who was sitting across from her.

"Yeah, open it!" echoed Bra.

Marron untied the silver bow and began to tear the rest open. Under the paper was a brown box, about the size of a shoe box. She opend it up and there lay a swimsuit.

_**What a perfect gift for a wonderful occation. **_She thought.

"Who is it from?" Asked Bra.

Marron pulled the card out of her pocket. The one with the beach ball, and began to read it again.

"It doesnt say." She replied.

Bra snatched the parcel away from her and started to rummage through it in hopes that the answer would lie inside. "Nothing.." she said.

"Thats strange," began Bulma. "Where did you get it?"

Marron thought back to when Trunks got the bag from the trunk of the car, and threw it at her. He told her that she would need it. Ah ha!

She looked at Trunks who was trying desperately to signal to Marron that he didnt want anyone to know he had gotten her a gift.

"Um, im not entirely sure..." began Marron. "I think it was something my room mate gave me before I left."

Marron noted the look of relief on Trunks' face. He knew what it would have resulted in. Another one of his mothers match making games. But this night was for Marron, and he didnt want to spoil it for her. "Well that was nice of her!" Bulma smiled. "Now, are we just gonna sit here, or are we gonna get this party KRUNKED?" ...

Crickets could be heard in the distance, as the silence fell apon them like a tone of bricks.

Bulma was slightly embarrassed. She thought thats what kids these days would have said.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before everyone started cheering and running towards the water. All but Vegeta anyways, who stood in his ususal stance and scowled at the 'idiots'.

"I have to get changed first." Marron said aloud to herself.

"Here, let me show you where to change."

Hmmm...what happens next? Only time will tell.

Let me know if you like -


	4. Chapter 4

She jumped in fright. She wasnt expecting someone to still be up with her. She turned and met a pair of friendly eyes. Trunks..

"I thought you would have been in the water by now." she started.

He laughed." I just wanted to thank you for not blowing my cover."

"It was nothing. Thank you for the gift Trunks."

"Your welcome.." he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I knew you probably werent expecting a beach party and all, so I thought you might need it."

Trunks took her hand in his and lead her up the beach to a nearby changing room. He stood outside the hut and waited for her. Watching as the others splashed in the waves. He caught sight of Goku and Goten pulling a reluctant Vegeta towards the water. Kicking and screaming all the way. Trunks laughed. This was going to be a night to remember. He'd have no choice in the matter anyways, because he knew it would be the number one topic of the century. His thoughts were interupted by the sound of the huts door opening. He turned around and almost fell over...

She was amazing. He could feel his stomac tossing and turning like the waves in the ocean. The two piece swim suit fit perfectly. It was a thin white material, that was held up by a knot behind her neck, and held together between her bossom, by a golden titanium ring. He turned his eyes to the bottom half of the swim suit. The same fabric, held together by the same little steel rings on each hip. These thoughts were not eviden when he purchesed the attire, but then again, he didnt expect her to come back so...developed...

Marron walked over to him and put her hand under his chin, pushing his mouth close. He hadnt realize that his jaw hung slack, which only earned him the shock of embarrassment.

Marron decided to let him off the hook this time. "C'mon, I'll race you to the water!" She said running towards the sparkiling sea. Trunks broke free for this trance, and smiled wickedly, before chasing her down the sand. In no time he caught up with her and scooped her off her feet. He slung her over his shoulder and darted into the suprisingly warm water.

Later on that night, the older women all made a light night bbq, fit with all the triming. There was ALOT there, but seeing as there was sever saiya-jins, it didnt look like much after all. After wards, and a truck load of food later, the older ones sat at a pic-nic table talking amongst themselves, while the youngins all sat around the bon fire, laughing and joking.

"You sure have grown alot, Bra." said Marron.

"So did the blowout on dads credidt card!" Trunks laughed.

Every one roared with laughter...except Bra..

"Yeah brother, something like your fat head."

While Trunks and Bra argued over who's head was bigger, Marron continued with the jibber jabber.

"So, Goten. Do you have a girlfriend yet?" asked Marron.

Goten smiled. "No, unless you wanna hook up sometimes.!"

Marron laughed. He wont ever change, she thought. Trunks and Bra were getting louder and louder till Pan finally spoke up.

"What about you Trunks? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Trunks and Bra finnaly stopped and looked at Pan, when Bra fell over in fits of laughter.

"HAHAHA! Trunks? Get a girlfriend!? HAHH." when she finally regainned her composure, she added. "We're all pretty sure that he is going to die a virgin!!"

Trunks choked on his marshmellow at this sudden revalation of his personal life, which might I add, Bra knew nothing about.

"Still??" asked Goten.

Marron was somewhat suprised. _**theres no way.**_ she thought. From what she remembered, girls have been tripping over him since he was sixteen.

Trunks finnaly managed to swallow his burnt marshmellow and spoke up.

"So what? Who says im not just waiting for the right one.." he defended.

_**So it was true...**_thought an obviously suprised Marron.

"Right man, what ever you say. But dont forget, your not getting any younger pal." said Goten.

"Im twenty six Goten, im not in any hurry."

"Oh, so noble..." said Bra sarcastically.

"How romantic..." said a starry eyed Pan.

Pan has had a crush on Trunks since she was ten years old, but he did nothing to return the favor, or lead her on with false hopes for that matter.

As the heated argument raged on between Goten, Bra and Pan about Trunks' sex life, Trunks sat quietly on the opposite side of Marron, still rosting his marshmellows.

Marron studied him throught the flames, noting all of his physical changes. She found herself in a sort of trance, watching as the flames cast a firey glow over his body, accentuating all the sineway(Don't know how to spell it. lol) muscles that lie beneath his sun baked skin. His shoulders were broad and strong, and she could remember how his arms felt around her, holding her close. How could something be so strong, and yet, so gentle. And those eyes, so soft and gentle. So full of care and understanding..so, hypnotic. He has changed alot over the years. Trunks caught sight of her wandering eyes and was pleased to see that she was liking what she saw.

He took this oppertunity to do some studying for himself. Her waist length hair was let down from its tight confinement, to be dried in the cool midnight breeze. It shone a firey gold from the light of the fire. He followed her hair down to her eyes, the icy blueness of them could freeze a man in his tracks. Continuing to her slender torso that that had pinned itself against him so lovingly when they reunited. Every thing about her was perfect. Marrons thoughts were interrupted as Bra jumped on her back and laughed.

"Isnt that right Mare-bear!?" said Bra.

She came to her sences and realized tha Trunks had been watching her stare at him this entire time!!

_**Oh god, he must think i've become some sort of weirdo..**_she thought. Trunks just smiled. Having women gawk over him was an everday thing, so it didnt bother him in the least. In fact, he was rather flattered this time...

..

...

"What are you thinking bout Trunks?" asked Pan, sliding closer to him and resting her hand on his knee. He was a bit dissapointed that he had to avert his attention to something less apealing.., but he didnt want to make Pan feel bad.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." he replied smoothly.

"I could see that, but I asked what you were thinking about...It wouldnt happen to be a girl would it?" Trunks looked at Marron and blushed furiously. _**How did she know?!**_ he wondered.

He managed to keep his cool, as to not blow his cover. Although Pan was right, but there was no need to be blurting out his personal life. Bra would never shut up. So what if he thought Marron was hot? _**Only an idiot would think otherwise.**_

"No Pan, im not. In fact, if you really wanna know, I was thinking about all of going to the movies tomorrow night. My treat."

"Thats a wonderful idea Trunks!" said Marron.

"Mmm, not for me though.." sighed Pan. "I promissed my mother I would go shopping with her tomorrow, and promissed my dad that I would stay in and do some serious studying."

"Not good for me either man, I asked your sister out earlier." said Goten.

"That doesnt mean you two cant go out and catch a movie. It will be like old times. Only minus Goten." Bra said, while patting her brother on the back. If he didnt know any better, she was taking after mom more and more these days. Its almost like she was playing moms matchmaking game.

"Up to you Mar." said Trunks.  
Marron thought for a while and eventually agreed. What harm could it do? After all, its not like she doesnt know him already. Just two old time buddies catching a movie together. "Sounds like fun" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: First off, I would like to thank you for reading...So far I only have 2 reviews, but they were nice..Considering this is my first story here :) So thank you!

**The next morning**

Trunks awoke startled from his slumber, with his nosey sister staring at him...

"Well brother, seems to me like you have a date tonight " Said Bra, who was perched on the end of Trunks' bed. Trunks, still sleep drunk, rubbed his eyes and squinted, trying to focus his vision.

"Hmm," Bra began, rubbing her chin. "What shall you wear?.."

Trunks ,obviously annoyed, pulled the blankets up over his head, knocking his sister off his bed with a thud.

"Mess off Brat! Its not a date. And besidess, even if it was, but as I mentioned, its not, why would I have asked you and Goten to go?"

His voice was muffled from under the sheets, but it was clear. He wanted his point to be understood and not mistaken.

"Sure brother, what ever you say. You may think its just a couple of old buddies catching up on old times, but to the eyes of others, it may look like something more."

"Well, what ever it may 'seem to be' by others dont matter. And, so you know, Im perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you very much!" Said Trunks, poking his head out from under the covers.

Bra began to laugh. "Oh my dear, yet stupid brother. You must have forgotten who you are. You are The Trunks Briefs. President and CEO of the worlds largest buisness. Of course it matters to others. Just imagine the paparatzi and media, not to mention all the girlies. Just think of how jelous they would be." said Bra, jumping back up on his bed, slinging one arm over his shoulder and holding the other out moving it slowly to the opposite side as if reading a bill board. "The worlds most eligible and wealthy bachelor, taken by mysterious woman that came from out of no where.. HAHA."

Trunks didnt want to admit that his sister was right. So he didnt. He mentaly agreed with her. He rubbed his temples and groaned at the thought of the media and money grubby women hanging off him, asking this and that, twisting words around. Making bogus stories out of what something seemed to be, but wasnt. This was too much to process so early in the morning. Trunks threw his pillow at Bra, sending her flying out of his room, before jumping up and locking the door. He could hear her yelling and uttering threats to him. Something about their father, and faces in the wall. _**Oh well**_. he thought. _**Time for a shower. I need caffeen. **_

Marron was in the kitchen enjoying her coffee when Trunks came down the stairs. He stopped suddenly when he saw her there. Turns out Bulma insested on putting every one up for the night seeing how there was a alot of drinking going on lastnight, and her place was the shortest walk.

"Good morning every one." said Trunks as he walked over to the table and took a seet next to Goten and his sister.

"Where is everybody?" he continued.

"Well hunny, they already left. Chi chi and Goku had some shopping to do, Gohan said that they had a buisy day today and decided they better get an early start." said Bulma, as she carefully prepared breakfast for the bunch. "And Marrons parents thought it would be nice if you all hung out today. I thought it was a wonderful idea myself." she continued. Trunks blushed..

_**Yeah right, this is most likely another match making game..**_he thought.

"Marron, can you help me over here for a minute?" called Bulma.

Marron got up from her chair and joined Bulma by the counter.

"Can you please get Trunks his coffe while I finish up this bacon? Dont wanna burn the house down."

"Thats alright Mar, I can get it" Called Trunks who had begun to get out of his seat.

"Its fine Trunks, I dont mind. Besides Im already up."

_**Oh god..this is defenatly another one of her caniving games..And poor Marron is falling for it.**_ He thought, sitting back down. Not that he minded the thought of Marron and hiself getting to know each other on another lever. Its just that if it was to happen, he wanted it to be on their own time. Other wise, it would be like being in grade school, when you got someone else to ask for you.

Marron happily made Trunks his coffee and brought it over to him, sitting it down in front of him ruffeling his damp hair. "Thanks.." he said, fixing his hair.

"Jeez T, your almost as bad as a girl when it comes to your hair." Said Goten laughing.

"Well if I were to leave it, it would make me look like an idiot..something like you." Trunks countered. Bra laughed.

"He's got you there Ten!"

Marron decided that while she was up, she would help Bulma make breakfast. God, there was so much there..Poor Bulma. Three bottomless pits to feed was enough, and on top of that, Goten was still there, and I would dearsome say he could probably eat them out of house and home.

Later, when breakfast was over, dishes piled high on the table, they all sat around talking about the night before.

"Well then" Bulma began. "Marron and I cooked, you three can clean"

"Awww" whined Bra. "Do we have to?"

"Its only fair. Dont you agree Marron dear?" Said Bulma.

"Sounds like a fair trade to me." Replied Marron.

"Oh yeah Marron, take her side why dont'cha?" Goten joked.

"Well you three ate ten times more than we did." replied Marron, getting up from her chair following Bulma into the lounge room. Bulma chuckled and blew them a kiss. "Have fun."

The three demi saiya-jins stared in disbelief as they watched the two women disapeared around the corner.

Bulma sat down in one of the recliners and picked up a newspaper, and Marron sat across from her on the love seat.

"Well then Marron hunni," began Bulma, keeping her eyes on the paper before her. "You and Mr. Trunks seemed to be hitting it off really good lastnight."

Marron blushed furiously. "You think?"

"Oh for sure. I watched you all grow up from tiny little things and you guys were always close, but you know, emotions can change just as much as the body can." she finished, peeking up over the paper. Marron looked down at her feet, hoping Bulma wouldnt catch the blush that covered her face. Bulma smiled. Odd how mothers seem to know EVERYTHING..even if they werent your own.

"Its every mothers wish to see their children grow up happy and find someone to love, and have them love them back with equal enthusiasm. You know, if you two were to get together, and ever made it to that point, i wouldnt object." Marrons head shot up and she looked a bit taken back. The blush faded, and she was more curious as to what Bulma was trying to say, more than being embarrassed. "You wouldnt?"

"Oh gosh no my dear. You are a wonderful sweet girl. Just the person Trunks needs you know. You have morals and great aspiration. You are open to just about anything. Fun loving and care free, too an extent, and sometimes wild and crazy. Its a perfect match "

Marron almost laughed out loud at the thought of her and Trunks being anything more than friends. It was a nice thought though she admitted to herself.

Marrons thoughts were interupted when Trunks jumped over the back of the couch and laid his head on her lap.

"Did you miss me?" asked Trunks, flashing her a devilish smile. Marrons heart felt as if it jumped into her throat making her speachless. She nodded in resopnse. Bulma chuckled quietly to herself.

_**Oh god, I hope he didnt hear our conversation!!**_ thought Marron. She wasnt normaly this nervous around Trunks, but this new revalation of how Bulma thought they would be a perfect match for each other, made her re-think her feeling towards him. Could she possibly have feeling for him beyond the point of friendship? And if she did, would he return those feelings? This was too much to handle so early in the morning. Caffeen was certainly no help.

"Wheres Goten and your sister?" asked Bulma, sensing Marrons uneasyness and trying to avert her attention to something else.

"God only knows." replied Trunks. "They're probably off somewheres sucking each others faces off."

"Hehe, right. If you really need to find them all you would have to do is tell your father what they're up to!" laughed Marron.

Trunks and Bulma both laughed with Marron.  
"Yeah, hah, I can see it now." said Trunks, getting up and posing like a murder driven Vegeta.

" _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"_ He said, doing his best Vegeta voice impression. Marron laughed and got up in front of Trunks and put her left hand on her hip, waving her right hand in his face as if to blow the stink away, and said in a Bra like voice/tone. "Oh daddy, you can be so childish sometimes." Bulma fell out of her chair in fits of laughter Trunks had never heard before.  
"Oh...my... GOD..." Se said inbetween hah's and heh's. "You guys are great.!"

Trunks and Marron were laughing harder now, more from Bulmas hysterical moment than their Bra and Vegeta re-enactment.

Just then, Vegeta happened to walk past and sneered at them. They all stopped laughing and looked at him. They were all silent for a moment till Vegeta finally spoke up.

"...Morons..." and walked away.

Trunks Bulma and Marron all looked at each other.

...

"WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Trunks toppled over onto the floor, rolling on his back and holding his sides as he laughed so hard he almost cried. Bulma braced herself on the coffee table with one hand while the other clutched her side. Marron was in tears by this point, and tripped over Trunks, falling on top of his stomach. Afew minutes later, the laughing still continued. "Oh my," sighed Bulma before she noticed Marron and her son. "This would make such a wonderful picture!"

Trunks sat up, making Marron slide down into his lap. They were still laughing so hard they didnt acknowlade what Bulma said, or that she was gone for that matter. She soon returned from the kitchen with a camera in hand. Trunks and Marron were now holding each other for balance, still in the same position.

CLICK

The cameras flash caught them off guard and they winced in unison from the blinding light.

"That the hell was that?" asked Trunks.

"Oh...you too looked so cute like that I couldnt help myself! " replied Bulma, hugging her camera.

"Im gonna use this at your wedding!" she continued.

"MOOOOOM!!" Trunks yelled. He was redder than a beet at this point. Marron put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, why not give him a run for his money and play along with his mother. To her suprise, he responded by sliding his arms around her waist and hugged her back. More or less an automatic reaction, but it felt good anyways.

"Did I miss something?" asked Trunks.

"Oh,..never mind" replied Bulma.

"Well," began Marron. "I think im gonna go get ready. I would like to do some shopping."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Trunks.

"Sure, I would love some company."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So, hope you are enjoying so far ;) Well here's a heads up..POV switching frequently..Might get a bit confusing, but in some cases here, its easier to tell the story from someones point of veiw rather than talking in the third person..More interesting that way to BUAHAH!

* * *

Later on that day, at one of the many shopping malls, Trunks spied a game store and rememberd a game he really wanted to get. "OOOH Mare-Bear, come with me." He said as he made a dash towards the store enterance. Marron followed close behind, shaking her head and chuckling slightly.

She watched as Trunks zig zaged through the isles, in seach of this game.

"AH HAH!! I have been looking every where for you!!" he said to the game, bringing it to the check out.

"Happy now?" asked Marron.

Trunks smiled and nodded. But before he could speak, they heard faint squeeling and the thunderous sound of footsteps in the distance. Trunks went pale at the thought of what he knew was to come. He threw the game on the counter along with a credit card and began to run out of the door, dragging Marron behind him.

"Sir!?" called the clerk. "Your game?"

"Charge it and send it to Capsule Corp." He called back.

"What about your credit card?"

"Send that too!!"

They were soon out the door, and the ominus cloud of doom was in sight.

"What in the world is that?" asked Marron, clinging to Trunks' arm in horror.

"...Groupies..."

Trunks grabbed Marron by the hand and sprinted towards the exit, when they crossed paths with another swarm of 'groopies' (As he like to call them)

Trunks hit the brakes hard, but to no avail. They all met in a clash. When the dust began to clear, they were in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Marron was knocked unconsious.

"OH MY GOD!!" called one of the girls. "ITS HIM!! ITS TRUNKS BRIEFS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH??"

Trunks got up and started to back away in the direction of Marron, when he was knocked back down by another love struck chick. "MARRY MEEEEEEE" she wailed. Trunks saw the other group of groupies heading straight for them, and decided he'd better think fast, or they might get trampled to death. He managed to shake free of the crazy broads grip and pointed in a random direction. "OH MY GOD!! ITS BRAD AND ANGELINA!!" The women all turned their heads in unison, giving Trunks the oppertunity to scoop Marron up and make a run for it.

About twenty minutes later, in a near by park, Marron woke up and saw that they were perched up high, in the thick branches of a willow tree. She looked down to the ground and almost had a heart attack. She jumped into Trunks' arms and wraped her arms around his neck with deadly force.

"Woahh Marron, its alright. I wont let you fall." he reasured her.

"Why in the world are we up here?"

Trunks had explained that they had colided with a mob of love sick girls, and how she had been knocked unconcious.

"I needed to find a safe place to hide until you regaind conciousness." he continued.

"Oh, well have I ever told you i am TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS??"

Trunks put a finger to her lips and hushed her. When he brought it away, he pointed to the ground. There was about thirty women, scouting the park below them.

"Well arnt you Mr. Popular?" She asked teasingly.

"Most of the time." he replied. He smiled at her. It was one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. She felt like putty in his hands.

"You'd think they would be camping out in front of your house. God, they are relentless." she said looking down at them again, trying to avert her attention to something other that that gorgeous face and smile.

"They tried that." he said with a laugh. "It didnt last too long though."

"What? Did your mother send your father out after them or something?"

Trunks laughed out loud..A little too loud. The girls below them all stopped and looked around for a moment before carrying on their search.

"Were you there?"  
Marron was confused..

"Cause thats exactly what happened. It was awesome. They all scattered like ants. Dad was feuming." Marron smiled. She loved it when he laughed. He did this cute little thing with his eyebrows every time he laughed.

"How long do you think we're gonna be stuck up here?" she asked.

"I could stay like this forever..."..Trunks emediately slaped his hand over his mouth and blushed furiously..._**I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD!! **_he thought.

"What was that, Trunks?"

_**phew...**_he thought as he subconciously whiped his forhead.  
"Huh? Oh, I was just saying we might be up here for a while.."

"Oh, well I couldnt think of any one else I would rather be stranded in a tree with." She replied sheepishly. Trunks looked at her and smiled.

_**OMG!! Can you stop smiling at me?!**_ Truth be told, she loved it, but she felt as if the next time he smiled, she would jump his bones right then and there..

_**Trunks POV**_

She was giving me this wierd look now..I wondered what it was she was thinking about..Could she have been thinking about me? Of course not, I tell myself. She only saw me as a friend. Me on the other hand, well..lets just say I knew I felt something more for her the night I laid eyes on her at the airport. She tightened her grip on my neck as I shifted uncomfortably. It was defenetly a compromising position we were in.

Im sitting on a thick branch leaning against the tree itself with Marron stradeling me. I could smell her perfume..God she smelt good. I could feel her relax, and she began to play with my hair. I closed my eyes and a small moan escaped my lips and I unconciously pulled her closer to me. When I opend my eyes I saw her looking at me. I thought that I would have started blushing and stuttering, but instead I found myself holding her gaze. Not once looking away from each other. She continued to twirl my hair around with her fingers, sending chills up my spine, and I found myself softly running my hands up and down her back. Her eyes never left mine, and I could feel myself being drawn by her beauty. I wasnt kidding when I noted that her icy blue eyes could freeze a man in his tracks, and I know first hand what thats like now. It felt good. I dont know exactly what lead this on, but she wasnt objecting to my advances as I lowered my hand to her thigh, still testing the waters. She responded by bringing one of her hands around to my chest, softly bringing it up my neck to trace the line of my jaw with her delicate fingers. Pleased with her response, I brought my hands up to the top of her back and pulled her down against me. I could feel her breasts pressing against my frame, and the sensation was enought to set my senses on fire.

Our bodies fit together perfectly, as if they had been molded together, and in some ironic twist, we had been seperated. We went our seperate ways when she had gone off to university. I never found that perfect fit, but now that I have her back here, in my arms, it dawns on me that this is the half of me that has been missing. Its as if Dende himself molded us to be this way, and took us apart before giving us life and putting us on this planet, knowing someday, we would find each other again, and rejoin, completing our original form for all eternity.

I smiled at this thought. Could these assumptions be accurate? If they were, they could open up a whole new world of possibilities for us. I was brought back from my thoughts when I could feel her warm breath wafting across my face. Our proximity was closer than it had ever been now, and our lips were meer milimeters apart. I could feel her body trembling against mine. I watched her close her eyes before doing the same, and proceded forward, to complete this reunion it seemed Dende had planned for us...

End of Trunks POV

"THERE HE IS UP THERE!! WHO'S THAT WITH HIM??"

Trunks and Marron's eyes shot open and they both looked at each other in disbelief, before aknowlaging the fact that they had been spotted. Marron backed up off of Trunks and stared down at the murderous crowd. Trunks, obviously more pissed than words could have explained at this moment, yelled out, "WHY CANT YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR A LITTLE PRIVACY??"

Marron was shocked at this sudden outburst. She'd never seen him so mad in her life. Next thing she knew, he had gripped her around the waist and flew off before she could protest.

They were flying so fast, Marron thought that her skin was going to blow off.

"TRUNKS?" she yelled.

He heard her, but ignored her attempts to get his attention. He was in no mood to be civil right now. There would never be another oppertunity like this again. Every thing was perfect if there was anything going to happen. A Few minutes went by and Trunks finally decided on a good spot to sit and talk. He landed and gently set Marron down.

"Are you alright Trunks?" she asked.

He wanted to pull his hair out.

Trunks POV...(Again..lol)

How could this have happened. It would have been odd enough if we werent disturbed and had gone through with our actions..But to have to look at her now and try to explain what had come over me?? She probably thinks im some kind of insensitive bastard now..I cant bring myself to look at her. Not after what had happened, or should I say, almost happened. I dont know what came over me. But then again, she didnt seem to be put off by my actions. Instead, she was just as much to blame as I was. I have to talk to her. I open my mouth but nothing seems to come out. Why does this have to be so hard? When i finally gain the courage too look up at her, she was looking over the edge of the rocky cliff I had chosen for some more pricacy.  
"Marron..." I called. "Im sorry about what happend earlier, I dont know what came over me...its just that...well..I..." I threw my hand above my head and scratched the back of my neck. I dont know what to say. I myself didnt know what had happened, or how it happened. She turned her gaze back to me, and I looked away. I could hear her coming towards me, and i backed away slightly, before I felt her hand on my cheek, forcing me too look at her. She didnt look angry, which was a plus. She searched my eyes, looking for some underlying reason. Trust me, if I was able to explain, then i would have.  
"I dont know exactly what happened, Trunks, But I dont regret it happened." Was all she said before walking away.

I stared at her in disbelief as she disapeared into the distance. What did she mean by that? Did she think that

I regreted it..?? I hoped I didnt give off that kind of vibe. I hope I didnt hurt her feeling...

When I finally came back to my sences, I looked around trying to see where she ran off to. Nothing..She was quick, but Im faster. She is most likely heading back to my place. I jumped into the air and took off like a bolt of lightnng, scanning the ground below, hoping to catch her before we would have to face the wrath of my mother. God knows, when I got home, she would sit me in a cold dark room and interrogate me for hours.

END TRUNKS POV (Yet again..WARNING: There is alot of this coming..hehe)


	7. Chapter 7

Marron was walking for what it seemed like hours, before she reached CC. Holy moley it hot outside. She opened the sliding french patio doors and walked in, announcing her arival before making her way to her room. She opened a drawer and pulled out her bathing suit that Trunks had gotten her the night before. She managed to strip down to her under garments when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Its me." Came the voice from the other side.

It was Trunks. Jeez, took him long enough. "What do you want? Im a little busy at the moment."  
"I just wanted to talk to you is all. Are you decent?"

"Umm, no. Im not. Just..meet me at the pool, I'll be down in a sec."

Trunks reluctanly agreed and went back outside. He didnt want to be in earshot of his mother. Or anyone for that matter.

He took a seat in one of the lawn chairs beside the under ground pool, and waited rather impatiently for Marron to join. When she finally made her way outside, Trunks couldnt help but watch her every movement.

_**Does she really have to wear that??**_ he thought. She was wearing that same particularily revealing swimsuit. _**What the hell am I saying? **__**Particularily??**__**.. More like **__**Very!!**_

She casually walked over to the edge of the pool and jumped in, splashing Trunks.

"WOAHH" he said jumping out of chair. "Thats cccooollldd" he shivered.

When Marron surfaced, she saw Trunks and laughed.

"You may as well come in now!" she said.

Trunks shot her an evil, yet playfull glare and replied, "You're gonna regret this."

This only served to get him wetter, as Marron began splashig him even more. Purpously this time.

"WOAH!! PFFFT" he said, spitting the water out of his face. "Marron, Im telling you, you're gonna regret this! PFF"

"Really Mr. Briefs, and what pray tell are you gonna do about it?" She teased, continuing the water war. Suddenly, Trunks tore (litterally) his shirt off in desperation, and dove clean out of his sandals, right into the water. Marron squeeled with delight and tried to make a daring run for it, but to no avail. Trunks had grabbed her ankle and pulled her under, before coming to the surface for some well needed air. He stood triumphantly, basking in the glory of defeat. Unbenounced to him though, Marron had swam around him, grabbing his shorts, and yanked them down with force and speed she never knew existed. She desperately swam to the edge of the pool, laughing uncontrolably all the way. She knew if she didnt get out before Trunks regained his composure, she would have to face the wrath of that almost nude demi saiya-jin prince.

"Oh you wanna play like that do ya??" He asked, pulling his shorts back up before chasing her to edge of the pool.  
"NO!! HAHA!! Trunks, that not fair!!" she cried desperately. Given the fact that he was faster and stronger than her, he pushed through the water with ease, catching the back of the top half of her swimsuit.

"Not fair, eh?" he asked, pulling her back to the middle of the pool.

"I mean, you had underwear on! I didnt see anything!!"

"And your piont is??" he asked, a smile playing on his face.

Marron tried to pry herself from his vice like grip, and in doing so, tore the bathing suit clean in half.

Marron covered herself from view and plunged her bossom into the water.

Trunks' eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets.

"Oh my God, Marron, Im so sorry!!"

Marron glared at him for a moment, but began to laugh merily. She just couldnt stay mad at him. Well, he gave her a fair warning, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh my dear Trunks, you are a silly man."

Trunks was relieved. He thought that she was gonna have a spazz attack or something.

"You're not mad?"

Marron walked over to him and gave him a playfull punch.

"Well I guess I deserved it."

He smiled at her. Not only was she breath taking, but she had a good sense of humor.

_**Could she be anymore perfect? **_he asked himself.

"Well instead of standing there looking cute, you could get me something to put on you know.."

Trunks shook his head as if dismissing any thoughts, before jumping out of the pool and getting Marron the t-shirt he was wearing earlier. He held his hand out to help her out of the pool. Marron looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow, then looked up at him.

"Uh..you do realize that my boobs are flapping in the wind dont you?"

Trunks blushed and handed her a towel. Marron took it and covered herself. When she was fully out of the water, Trunks helped her put the shirt on.  
"Trunks, this shirt is huge!" exclaimed Marron, pulling the front of the shirt an arms lenght away from her body.

Trunks laughed. "I dont think its the shirt, Mar. It's you. I think you could afford to put some meat on those bones of yours."

Marron laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Or it might be that you spend too much time in that gravity room with your father." she said, before poking him in the stomach and continued, "your muscles have muscles!" Trunks laughed and ran his hands down his abs.

"Oh, so the truth comes out...You just want me for my body!"

Trunks and Marron laughed together all the way to the kitchen.

"Im hungry.." Trunks explained.

"Tell me something new!" teased Marron.

Trunks waved his fist in her face. "Why I aughta!..You want something?"

Marron giggled and asked for bottle of water. Trunks obliged and threw her one.

Trunks

I grabbed some leftovers and took a seet next to Marron on one of the bar stools. It wasnt long before I was done eating and Marron and I began to talk about life and how it was going. I sat there, my chin resting on the palm of my hand and just listened.

"So, yeah. Out of no where, this girl came over to me and my room mate in the womens washroom, and bit my butt!!" I smiled. Marron thought it was the funniest thing that ever took place. I watched her as she threw her head back in laughter. Everthing seemed to be going in slow motion, and was silent. All I could see was her. She looked at me and whiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. She ruffled my hair which brought me back to reality, and everything was normal again.

"So Trunks..Tell me about your love life these past few years."

I must admit. She caught me off guard with this question. I felt as if I was gonna fall off the stool. She took a sip of her water and waited for my reply.

"Well, there isnt much to tell." I told her.

She cocked her eyebrow at me. "Yeah right Trunks, if im not mistaken, every girl out there fell for you. You can sit here and honestly tell me that you havent gotten with any of them."

I gave her a crooked smile and shook my head. "Nadda. Not interested."  
She gave me a sympathetic look. "How come?"

"They were never interested in me. All they seemed to care about was **who** I was, and the size of my wallet. I guess I just didnt want to be with some one who only wanted me for material things. If you ask me, I think a relationship is based on more than that..What about you?" I asked, taking the focus off of myself. I dont like to talk about my love life. Not that there was any love going on.

"Well, there was this one guy. It didnt last long though." she lowered her head as if shamed.

"He was too forward. Too interested in his perverted little goal. He was sweet at first, but then he showed his true colors one night at a school dance." I could see the hurt in her lowered eyes, and putting a hand on her shoulder, I told her that she didnt have to tell me what happened. She looked up at me and smiled a fake smile, and continued her storie.

"He started to get really drunk and made all these gross attempts to get me to sleep with him. I mean, there is talking dirty to each other, and then there is just plain gross.." She shuddered at the thought, and I rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I refused to play his ronchy little game, and next thing I know, he's leaving with some other girl!"

"baka.." I mumbled. I guess he didnt realize what it was he was losing..

She shot me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen her give any one. I felt my heart melt.

"But thats all in the past now. Besides, he obviously didnt give a damn about me anyways."

I wanted to find this guy and murder his guts. Then tear his face off and make his mother wear it.

How could he let such a sweet girl like her slip through his fingers? Not that I was complaining, but its just that fact that botherd me.

"So.." she began. " I guess Bra wasnt joking when she said you're still a virgin." she coverd her mouth in an attempt to hide her snicker. I blushed and scratched my ear.  
"Yeah well. Like I said. There's more to love than material things. Not that I know what love is like. But mom says that when you do love someone, you'll know. I just dont want to be played like a fool."

"So you think some ones sex life has to do with love?" she asked me.

'Well, maybe not for normal people. But for me, it means a life long commitment. There's no turning back afterwards."  
Marron tilted her head and looked at me. "So, what was it you were trying to do up in that tree?"

Oh god..the spot light was on me..What do I tell her? God the light was bright..I couldnt look at her..

"I dont really know, Marron. Im sorry..Its just that all these thoughts started racing through my head. Something about Dende and some stupid plan. I cant even remember. "  
Truth was, I did remember...everything. And I didnt think that the thought of Dende having bigger plans for us was stupid at all. I just didnt want to scare he off. I didnt wanna be that pervert she told me about. If anything was to come out of this, I needed to take my time with this one.

"Tell me what you thought.." she wispered, leaning closer to me. I felt a lump form in my throat, making it hard to breath or speak. I looked up at her and tried to speak. "Well..I uh..I...you'll just think it's dumb.." I finished with a nervous chuckle.

She put her hand on mine and looked into my very soul.  
"Have you ever known me to think anything about you was dumb?"

AN: K, I know you said I was pretty quick with putting up more chapters, but this time it took me a while cause my computer is a douche lol..Sorry if I ketp ya waiting. Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

She was right. Giving me the courage to speak.

"I just really felt as if you were the missing half of me. When ever Im around you, I feel whole. I dont know if its the way we were sitting, or if I have just been longing for the aproval of a woman. One that sees me, and not use me for who I am." I could feel her thumbs rubbing the back of my hands and I responded by intweining my fingers with her. She looked down at our hands, and everything was silent for a moment. The huge lump that was in my throat earlier was now in my chest. I could feel my heart pounding against it, and it almost hurt, but I liked it. I thought that I must have been a tad to anxious. I wanted to know what she thought of this revalation, but at the same time I was scared to death. What if she thought I was just being a pervert?? I could see her out of the corner of my eye, she was smiling? Yeah right. I looked up and my suspisions were confirmed. She was defenetly smiling, and looked rather flushed..

"Trunks, i dont know what to say..I never heard you talk like this before."

She was right. I dont know what was bringing all of this on. But I needed her to know, so this awkwardness would go away, and we could carry on with life.

I was just about to say something when I heard my mother come around the corner. I froze..Oh no, how am I gonna explain this?? I thought..She walked over to us smiling and punched my arm.

"Well Trunks, I didnt know you had it you" -

I was too shocked to react. I didnt know what to do. Either make a run for it, or sit there and listen to my mothers lovie-dovie talk and how proud of me she was for finally getting a girlfriend..But Marron wasnt my girlfried...I dont think..I never really done this before. I knew I wanted to get to know Marron in that way. I just wasnt sure of how to ask..I CERTAINLY wasnt about to ask my mother about it. Guarentee she would sit me down and give me the lecture about safe sex and all that bull, and there was certainly no point in asking my dad. Chances are he would just bitch slap me and tell me to get over myself. Maybe I could ask Goten. He's the biggest player I ever met in my life. I think someday he'll end up being some kind of pimp.

My thoughts were dismissed when I heard Marron say that she was going up to have a shower and get ready for our date.. DATE?? Oh, the movie. She thought it was a date? Might as well be. Maybe she was thinking about me the way I was thinking about her. Did she want to get to know me romantically?? This might be a good start. I wasnt about to correct her. If she wanted it to be a date then so be it.

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same." I said, taking my hands out of hers and made a hasty exit, Marron did the same, leaving my mother all stary eyed, to wallow in her vivid imagination and thoughts.

I crossed paths with Goten while going up the stairs and I stopped him.

"I need your advice on something, Goten."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "With?"

I could tell he was a bit shocked. No one ever asked Goten for advice. God he was an idiot. Oh well, hes my best bud. And besides, he owes me for all the homework I did or him all through high school.

"Well you see...uh...I need some advice on..well uh... girls."

"FINALLY!!" he cried. "I knew you couldnt hold out much longer man!! I thought you were gonna bust a nut soon!"

I looked at him stupidly. You have got to be kidding me I thought. Perv...

"Whoes the lucky girl??" He asked, winking and elbowing me in the ribs suggestively.

"I'll tell you about it later Goten, right now I have to get ready. Marron and I are going to the theatre." I said, before shaking my head and continuing up the stairs. Goten just smiled at me knowingly and continued on his way.

I was down stairs tapping my foot, and glancing at my watch every now and then. What was taking her so long? Its not like she's getting ready for some grand ball or something, just a movie. Bra came from out of nowhere and started examaning me.

"Hmmm..not bad" She said. "For an ameture."

I was wearing a simple get-up. A pair of denim jeans, and a white muscle shirt with my usual CC jacket over top.

"What is taking her so long??" I asked out loud. Goten happened to pass by, and slung his arm around my shoulder and said. "Its a girl thing man. You'll learn about it when I train you in art of wooing." Bra looked at him questioningly. When the hell will he learn to shut that gaping pie hole of his??

"What are you talking about, Goten?" Bra inquired. Goten was about to spill the beans when I shot him my most menasing glare. Turns out dads genes actually come in handy from time to time.

"Oh, nothing my love..hehe, I was just poking some fun is all eheh!"

"Right..well, shouldnt you be getting ready for..what ever it is you two have planned this evening?" I asked, taking the focus off of myself.

"I guess your right bro. C'mon Goten. You promissed me a lovely dinner." Said Bra, dragging Goten out of the room by the ear. I could hear him saying 'ouch ouch' all the way around the corner, till they were out of sight. Dinner eh? Sounds like a good idea. Maybe I can just secretely learn from Goten, rather than him giving me advice. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. My heart began to pound agains my ribcage when I caught sight of her. "Wow" I whisperd.

She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a pair of old faded jeans and a lavender tank top with little blue star out lines, that climed up her left side. Like I said, nothing special, but just the way it hugged her curves, accentuating everything. She left her hair down, brushing her bangs off to the side. My eyes followed her till she stood next to me. I smiled at her and blushed slightly.

"Nice outfit." She said, running her hand down my arm, leaving goosebumps all over my body.

"Same to you..Uh...I like your hair."

I imedieately regreted what I said. God Im lame. I was mentaly beating myself over and over again with a telephone pole now. She chuckled softly and ran her fingers through her golded locks.

"Thanks. I wanted to be a bit different i suppose. Im tired of the pigtails. They make me look so childish."

...

Awkward silence

...

"Soooo." I began shifting from one foot to the other. "Ready to go?"

She put her hand in mine and pulled me to the door. Im glad she knew what she was doing. I had no clue. This was my first _date_ after all. She lead me to my car, which was finally out of the shoppe. "Im guessing this one is yours?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I didnt realize that it was the only car in the driveway, but it turns out she was looking at my plate which read; TBRIEFS.

"I dont know why I got that. It only seems to make girls swarm my car at every red light. One time, this fat chick flashed me." I shuddered at the thought. Its funny, you know, it seem as if all fat people have issues with gravity. Everything on them seems to hang to the ground. She laughed at me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Ha ha..you laugh now, but you wait till some huge guy flashes HIS boobs at you."

I could see her as she took in the thought an shuddered.

"Ok, Trunks. I get your point. So, are we going to this movie or not?"

"Marron..I noticed you called this little outing, a date...um..." I started to blush and looked to the ground, kicking around a little peble.

As if knowing what I was trying to say, she took my hand and we began walking down the street.

"Where are we going? I thought we were catching a movie."  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're all grown up now. If you dont mind the thought of this being a date, going to the movies is so..."  
"Juvenile?" I finished, looking at her sheepishly.  
"Your getting there." She replied, smiling at me.

"So then, what do you have in mind? And why are we walking?"  
"Hehe, since you dont mind that this is a date, I figured you can take me out for a drink. But you have to promise me one thing." She stopped and held a finger in front of me. "No perving!"

I laughed.."I dont think you have to worry about that Mar. This is my first date...I wouldnt know how to come off as being a perv!"

She laughed at me and we continued our walk.


	9. Chapter 9

We soon found ourselves, standing by the front stage of a strip club...of all places. It made me nervous looking at all the butts and boobs. Well, its not like I've never seen them before, Goten and I have been here before for one of our friends bachelors parties, its just that I was here with Marron this time.

She was cheering them on and moving in time to the disturbingly loud music. Rather seductively might I add..GOdd, she might as well be up grinding the pole with them.

I hope they sanitize that friggin pole after each preformance...Its probably covered in nasty germs. I winced at this thought, and chugged me beer. I found myself more intrigued with Marron and her dance anyways.

She noticed my wandering eyes and turned her back to me, and began to dance in front of me, glancing over her shoulder as if to coax me into dancing with her...I must have had a few beers into me now, seeing as I obliged to her sublte request, placing a hand on her hip and began moving in time with her.

We had eventually moved from the stage out to the dance floor. I didnt really notice unlit I could feel someones hands on my back. I checked over my shoulder and to my suprise, there was another woman behind me, dancing along.

Wonderful..Im being sandwhiched...Hmm..this must be what Goten had referd to as 'dirty dancing'

this isnt so hard, i thought. I was rather pleased with myself actually. Every other time I came here, mind you I was never really all that interested in what was going on up on stage, I usually came here for a drink and chill with Goten..hey..I like cheap alcohol and good misic..I usually found myself just sitting at one of the tables, dodging drool. Yeah, gross eh? A bunch of horny old men would be shouting out to women with false hopes. But anyways, back to my dancing...

WOAHH!! Someone defenetley copped a feel just now..So, there I was, with another two girls grinding me, and for some unexplained reason, I had another beer in my hand..This place is getting weird..In a mysterious way..But it was cool.

I could feel the roaming hands of these strange women, but I was unfazed. Hey, in a place like this, if you cant beat them, let them do what ever the hell they want. At least they werent clinging to me like those 'groupies'. They must not realize who I am..Bo...Bonus. HAH I almost said boner!! HAHAH

Marron must have been enjoying this too, she looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a wink, before sliding down my legs..That was pretty cool I thought. Till she came back up, grinding

her toosh up to my groin...Did I mention boner?Well I guess that would explaine my earlier thoughts ...This would have been awkward, but I must have had a bit too much to drink, cause I didnt give a damn. Actually, I kind of suprised myslef at how cool I had been the entire night.

Wow...If Goten could only see me now..HEY!? Where's my shirt? I looked around the room, only to see some of the other men glaring at me, while the other portion of them were giving me a thumbs up. Ha, I think I have just became some kind of natural stud! All the women, including Marron, were in front of me now, running their hands all over my body. I guess I understood now how Goten had gotten addictid to this player thing he's got going on.

Alright..I have come to the conclusion that I defenetly think too much..I should probably say someting..

"You'll have to skcuse me ladieees, I think I need to shit for a while."

Woah..that didnt come out that way I wanted it to..But I guess they all got the message and thanked me for the dance, before wandering off somewhere else.

I took Marrons hand and walked (Note that when I say walk, what I really mean is stumbled) over to an empty table. We sat down and she covered her mouth in a vain attempt to keep from laughing.

"Whaaa?" I slurred.

I guess she couldnt hold it in anymore and she started laughing uncontrollably. I dont know what I said to spark this. Oh well. Jeez, im sweating my ass off..This is a better workout than training with dad.

"You alright?"She asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh yeah, I good. Marron, I must admit, this was a supper duper idea."  
Super duper...clasic...Im such a loser. I should have just stayed out on the dance floor..I wonder if they would let me up on the stage?...

Oh god..In this state, I was liable to do anything that sparked any sort of intrigueing thoughts. My mind is not rational at the moment, and I know this to be a fact, because before I realized it, I was taking my place on center satge.

The spot light was shining down on me with blinding force. I put my hand to my head in a vain attemt to block some of the light. I could hardly make out anything. Everyone just looked like shadows. This is a bit embarrassing.

Suddenly, music bagan to play and I reconized it to be 'pony' by some dude named Genuine. Hmmmm...so...this was going to make for an interesting story when I got home.

I couldnt move. Although I couldnt see the people before me, I knew that they were all staring up at me expectantly. The thought of this made me very self consious and nervous..Where the HELL did my shirt go?! I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind me. I spun around and met with a pair of farmiliar eyes. It was Marron. She stood on her tip toes and wispered into my ear.

"You didnt think I would let you have all the fun did you? Now c'mon, lets give them a show they'll _never forget." _

This was defenetly gonna be a night to remember.

I placed my hands on her hips and lead her around the stage, with the words of the music as my guide.

Have you ever heard this song before? I mean honestly, does he really think hes being discrete?

It goes a lil like this; If you're horney, lets do it, riding my pony. My sadle's waiting, come and jump on it. ..seriously, it would make more sense if he were to put the correct word in instead of making people guess. IE: If you're horney, lets have sex, riding mey penis, my wiener's waiting, come and jump on it.

Fucking Jeez I hate word de-coding..My version is better don't 'cha think -

When the coruse started, Marron threw her left leg around my waist, and held my hand on her toosh as she began to 'mimic the song' so to speak. Heh, if I would have know riding a pony was this fun, I would become a farmer and raise ponys for a living.

God she was hot...I found myself getting more and more into the song and our 'dance'.

Wait till I tell Goten about this!! Marron is sooo dry humping me right now.

I dont think I should mention some of things we did during our little performance. Just listen to the song, and use your imagination. The crowd was cheering and whisteling. This was kind of fun actually. Maybe I'll quit my job and become an interprative dancer. Wouldnt dad be proud then!?

Nearing the end of our little escapade, I thought it would be cool to go out with a bang. Well, I wasnt about to go punching holes in the walls. That would probably end me up in the drunk tank, and afterwards I would have to go home to try and make ammends to my psychotic mother. Pretty sure dad would tear all my clothes off and glue to the wall of a frequently used mens washroom. GHAAAAA.

So, I chose the next best thing by grabbing Marron by the waist, grinding her hips into mine, and laid a big fat kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

I suprised myself with this boldness I never knew existed in me before. But I was even more suprised that Marron didnt seem to be minding my drunken advances.

We ramained in this position for longer than the situation called for, and when we finally parted, she looked deep into my eyes. I opend my mouth to tell her that I was sorry about chosing such a dramatic ending, and possibly posing as a pervert..Didint happen. Instead it went a little something like this; "I have to pee..." She pinched my cheek and told me how cute I was when im plastered.

So here I am in the mens washroom, draining the main vein, when someone started patting me on the shoulder...This rather bold display was very unexpected, seeing how men usually try to avoid contact with other men while taking a leak. He must be gay, I thought, before looking over and realizing that it was Goten standing next to me..

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly not feeling so liquored up any more.

"Bra and I decided on coming here after dinner." I looked at him a bit shocked..  
"Bra wanted to go to a strip joint?" He smiled at me and did a little shake. I almost laughed, still a bit tipsy. All I could think about was 'shake it once thats fine, shake it twice thats ok, shake it three times and you're playing with yourself.'

If thats the case, then I am soo playing with myself right now! I walked over and joined him at the sink. "Yeah I know right. But I told her that this was a great place to have a drink."

"Cheap alcohol and good music." I continued.

"Aint it true. God of all people, you should know how cheap I am."

"Not as cheap as your last girlfriend." I laughed at this thought. God that skank was cheap.

"What was her name again?" I asked.

Goten stood thinking for a moment, and finally said, "I think it was Brandi or something like that. I called her cheapie McCheep cheep .It fit her perfectly seeing how she worked for McDonalds. McFries, McBurger, and McCheep cheep."

Goten and I laughed all the way to the table that I was sitting at earlier. Turns out Marron and Bra found each other, as they were sitting together, talking about something that must have been interesting.

Goten took a seat next to my sister, and put an arm around her shoulder. I sat next to Marron.

"That was a pretty riveting performance there brother." Bra teased. "I especially enjoyed the end." She finished, giving me a wink.

"I liked it too.." I said. Shocking, eh? All of a sudden I have become a blunt egotistical drunk. I hope Marron isnt mad at me. For both getting loaded on our 'date' and for completely and obviously making out with her. Damnit, I really hope that I wasnt acting like that pervert she had told me about earlier. I could see her staring at me through the corner of my eye as I was thinking this, but I didnt want to look at her. I was afraid of what she might have been thinking about my very blunt, yet honest remark.

Suddenly, a song had startd playing and it just so happened to be Gotens favorite song.

"C'mon Bra, lets dance!!" said Goten, now out of his seat and holding a hand out to his date.

So, Marron and I are all alone, well besides the other thirty people in the bar, and Goten was out on the dance floor making Bra and himself look like complete morons. You know how some people say that they have two left feet, refering to the way they cant dance? Yeah well, lets say Goten has about five left feet. Oh my good god. I dont even know why he bothers...He is my best friend, and I love him (DNQ...Dearly Not Queerly) But when he is 'dancing', I prefer to not be seen with him.

I laughed quietly at these thought, before taking the initiative and looked at Marron. She looked tired. I put my hand to her cheek and looked rather worried.

"Are you alright Marron? Do you wanna call it a night?"

She put her hand on mine and smiled.

"Its alright Trunks. You look like you're having fun. I dont wanna be a party pooper."  
"No, lets go. Besides, its not wheather Im having a good time. If this is a date, then its about the two of us, and you're tired. C'mon." I held out my hand and helped her out of her chair, and taking her hand, lead her outside.

"Are you sure this is the first date you have been on Trunks?" She asked me, while we strolled down the sidewalk.

"Why do you ask?"  
She looked up at me and smiled fondly, before taking her hand out of mine and wraped it around my waist.

"Because you are the sweetest guy I have ever gone out on a date with." She replied.

I looked at her questionly.

"So then, you've been with more than one man?"

"Of course I have. The only semi sort of serious relationship I've ever been in was with that loser I told you about."

I put my arm around her shoulder and flashed her one of my most devetating smiles.

"Aww..And here I thougt I was special."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soooooooo...Might be a while before I update..Next chapter is where I left of on writing... If you like it, fear not!! All of your reviews makes me want to finish it. THANK YOU! I will finish this story just for you!


	10. Chapter 11

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, the reality of the night before was evident in a form of throbing pain in my head. The light of the morning sun wasnt helping, and I dove under the sheets. It didnt help. Fuck! Moving hurts too! I cringed at the thought of how empty my wallet would most likely be. I dont remember spending that much, but then agin, I dont realy remember anything of lastnight. I do however remember how drinks magically made their way to my hand. That was cool. I sighed, knowing that I had to get up and get ready for work.

Unwillingly, I made my way to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of asprin, before stripping down to my birthday suit for a well needed shower.

I could hear the sound of music coming from the kitchen as I made my way down the stairs. I peered around the corner only to find my parents playing a sick game of tonsile hockey. Gross...

My father isnt exacty an affectionet kind of guy, but I guess he has his moments. ..Obviously..((Shudder))

So not to disturbe them, I decided it would be best to get some breakfast on my way to work. I grabbed my jacket from the closet and snatched my keys up from off the key holder thing, and quietly made my way outside.

-Marron-

Riiiing..Riiiing..

...

Riiiing..Riiiing..

...

Riiiing..Riiiing..

I rolled over and looked at the clock before answering the phone. 9:36am. This had better be important, I thought. I threw my hand out from under the covers, knocking the reciever to the floor.

"God damnit!" I shrieked, not only for having to now roll out of bed, but also because I hit my hand on the night stand in the process. I sighed inwardly and threw the sheets off of myself. Sitting up, I rubbed the sore spot on my hand before bending down to pick up the phone.

"Sorry 'bout that, hello?"

"Hey Mar, how ya feeling?"  
It was Trunks. He sounded rather perky for guy that had so much to drink the night before. In all reality, he should have been admitted to the ER for alcohol poisoning.

"Hey Mr. Briefs. Im feeling alright, a bit sleepy though. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Like shit." He replied in all honestly. I laughed at this show of bluntness.

"Oh is that so? Then why may I ask are you calling me so early in the morning? Shouldnt you be like dead from consumption?" I heard him chuckling on the other end. I got up and made my way to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

"Yeah well, I don't know really. Most of lasnight's just a blur. But I guess I'll take your word for it. Drank that much, eh?"

"Mmhmm." I mumbled, my mouth full of toothpaste.

"Wow. Well, I was just wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast? My treat!"

I rinsed my mouth before answering. "Don't you have to be to work today?"

"Yeah, like an hour ago. But hey, Im the boss. What am I gonna do? Fire myself?"

I laughed though this comment was true. I had forgotten about him being president. I guess its because I would never have expected it.

"So what do you say?"

My thoughts were interupted.

"Alright then, where do you want to meet?" I asked, already stripping down for a shower.

"Well, seeing as Im standing under your window, here can work for me."

"What are you talking about? Are you honestly here?" I asked.

"Well if you dont believe me, look for yourself."

I stared at the widow for a minute before walking to over and peeked throught the blindes. Sure enough, he was leaning against his car in the driveway. I waved to him, almost seeming to forget that he was on the phone.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Trunks. How long have you been here?" I asked smiling in amusment.

"Since I called." he replied.

"Oh really?" I asked, laughing slightly. "And what made you so sure I would accept your invitation?"

He paused for a moment, and I could make out that crooked cocky smile that Im sure he inherrated from his father.

"Who wouldn't?"

I smiled at him. Of course, I had to admit, he was right. Given this oppertunity, another woman would have been jumping for joy. But Im not another woman. Im just plain ol' Marron Chestnut, long time friend of the famous Trunks Briefs, and standing partially nude in front of my window...O.o'

My eyes went wide at this realization, and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"TRUNKS?!" I yelled, cursing him up and down after ducking down from view.

"WHEN WERE YOU GONNA DECIDE TO INFORM ME OF THIS IMPROPER VIEW YOUR GETTING?!"

I could hear him laughing hysterically from both outside and on the phone.

"You think my body looks that funny do you now, Mr. Briefs?" I asked, peeking up through the window. Must have caught him off guard with that question or something because he immediately stopped laughing, followed by this; "N..n..NO!! Its great...that is, I mean, uh..Its nice..er..um..."

It was my turn to laugh this time.

"It ok Trunks, I'll forgive you this time. Where do you have in mind on going?"

He wasnt looking up at my window anymore, instead, he was uncomfortably reajusting his tie.

"Well, I was thinking of this new place. It's called the Ardmour Tee Room. Apparently they serve breakfast all day there."

"Sure, just let me have a shower. Would you like to come in?" I asked, heading towards the linen closet to grab a towel.

"Uh, sure I guess."

"K, see you in a bit." I told him before yelling down to my parents, informing them of our guest.

Trunks POV

I said good bye to Marron and hung up my cell. When I walked to the door I was about to knock, when is swung open and there stood Krillin.

"Hey buddy, how ya doing?" he asked merily, and usherd me into the living room. I took a seat in one of the recliners and noticed a picture on an end table next to me. It was of their family. Marron looked to be about ten in the picture. I smiled, thinking of all the fun Marron, Goten and I would have back in those days. So care free and nothing to worry about. No work, no responibilitys. Stay up all hours of the night, well, unless it was a school night.

"Would you like something to drink?"

My thoughts were interrupted and I looked up to Krillin. (No, he's sill short as ever. Im just sitting down.heh, did I scare ya?)

"Oh, no thank you Krillin. Marron and I are going out for brekfast."

He raised an eyebrow at me and half smiled. Oh god, I said going out did't I? Do me a favor?..kill me please.

"Uh..I mean, um..We're not dating or anything..uh..what I meant to say is that...er...um.."

Given the fact that I knew Krillin and my father are like arch nemisis, I didn't think he would approve of his daughter dating the ofspring of such. Although, to my suprise, he smiled knowingly at me and took a seat on the sofa across from myself.

"Its alright, Trunks. What ever it is you two have going on, Marron is a grown woman now, as much as I hate to admit it, but she can make her own decisions." He started and picked up a newspaper.

"Besides, you guys are life long friends, and I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

Through this entire conversation, Juuhachigou was in the kitchen, having her morning tea and most likely talking to Chi chi on the phone, when she all of a sudden poked her head out around the corner and glared at me.

"Thats right..And if you so happen to hurt my baby, I'll personally make sure to it that you will NEVER be capable of procreation!!." and with that said, she was gone...

Krillin and I both looked at each other, then in the direction she had come from, putting our hands between our knees and wincing at the thought of what we knew she was talking about. I was about to say something when Marron walked into the living room and gave her father a peck on the cheek. I just stared. I dont know what it is about her that's so captivating, but I couldnt take my eyes off her.

She looked at me and smiled warmly. I know better than to stare at someon, but in this case I couldnt help myself. Im just glad my mother wasnt there to see this, cause guarentee she would have back-handed me by now for gawking.

"Well then, Trunks. Are you ready?" She asked, breaking me away from any thought as well as the spell she had cast apon me with her presence. I shot out of my seat and thanked Krillin for his company, before walking to the door with Marron.


	11. Chapter 12

AN: Wow..I think this is the longest time it took me to update..did you find it to be a cliff hanger type? lol

Oh well. I think I finally came up with an idea for a plot, making me more determined than ever to finish it. So I guess I can guarentee this will be a completed fic. Thanks for reading!

At The Resteraunt.

After ordering, we sat patiently and waited for our breakfast. Talking more about life and all the silly things that have occured in her absence. She told me about her friend that she had made durring her time in school. Sure it was 'facinating', but out of the corner of my eye I caught this man looking at us. He was wearing a weird pink shirt that consisted of three buttons, exposing his extremely hairy chest. 'This guy must be french' I thought. But it didnt explain the reason he is being so nosey. This is making me kind of mad. He shifted in his seat, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. Then I noticed his pants. Thick black TIGHT leather pants, and this guy had his legs crossed? I put my left hand to my mouth to try and both stiffle a laugh and keep from gaging.

"Are you alright, Trunks?" noted Marron, who put her hand on my right one, reminding me of her presence. I didnt forget about her if thats what you're thinking.

"Im sorry Mar. Its just that.." I began, and noiced this frenchman was walking towards us. Marron noticed me looking behind her and spun around in her seat. The dude stopped dead in his track, and put both of his hands on his cheeks.

"OHHH MYYY GGGOD!! You are just what im looking for sweetums!" this guy said, pulling out a tape meansure, pulling Marron to her feet, measuring here and there. I started to get a little frustrated with the fact that Marron and I are here to have breakfast, not to be frisked by some french guy with a camel toe. (AN; Yes I am aware that men don't necessairlaly get camle toes, but I mentioned the fact that his pants are extremely tight.)

"Whats this all about?" Marron asked. "Who are you?"

Frenchy looked shocked and smacked his own hand.  
"MON DIEUX!! Where est my manner? I must have left them at the office." He said in a sort of french/gay accent/tone. "My name is Armand." Then he looked at me, and I backed away a bit.

"But you can call me what ever you want Wink meoooow"

In an attempt to get away from this 'Arrrmand' freak, I fell backwards out of my chair. Marron ran to my side and helped me up.

"Oh Trunks! Are you alright?" she asked. I rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head and looked at her. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Must still be feeling a bit tipsy from lastnight I guess."

Armand smirked and walked over to stand between Marron and I.

"Pardoner moi, I did not know that this was your husband. Sometimes I can get a bit caried away with such a gift from les Dieux."

When he said those last two words, the french ones, his voics got low and he looked me up and down. Gross..WTF WAS HE TALKING ABOUT? I felt uncomfortable. Husband?? Huh?

"Oh no Armand, you got it all wrong. This is Trunks. Hes just a friend." explained Marron.

All emotions that were present a second ago, vanished and was replaced by a feeling of loss. I guess she never saw me as anything other than a friend after all. But what about the time in the tree? What was that all about then? I wondered if she was just gonna use me like some kind of boy toy until she could find someone else and have nothing more to do with me. But I have a better question...Why is this bothering me so much??

Odd. I know that Marron and I are just friends, but to hear her say it kind of bothered me. But even odder than that, I noticed she said this as soon as she said it, but when Ar..Armo..Armanani...What ever the hell he said his name was, thought that Marron and I were married, i never really noticed. I dont know why the hell Im thinking this much. I must still be loaded. I analized the situation at hand and decided on the best tactics. Just say hi.

"Hi.." Although I acknowlaged his presence now rather that avoiding his grossness, just the way I said 'Hi' sounded rude.

Armand folded his arms and studied me for a second.

"OHHHH! I know who you are. You're Trunks Briefs, arent you? So..If you and this lovely work of art(Marron) arnt seeing each other maybe you and I can get to know one anotherWink"

"Can we help you Armand?" Asked Marron, taking the focus from me to herself.

"Right, well. Im out..uhh..how do you say...scouting the area for beautiful women. You see, i work for a modeling agency and you mon cherri, have caught my attention."

Marrons eyes widened. "M..me? A model?"

She looked from Frenchy to me and smiled. I smiled back half heartedly. Marron looked back to Armand.

"Ok well, as you can see im out with a friend for breakfast. I'll give you my phone number. Call me and maybe we can meet up later."

He whiped out his planner and Marron recited her phone number. He bid adieux, what ever that means, leaving Marron and I to our redezvous. My half hearted smile grew wide, thinking that maybe she wasnt going to do away with me. Yet. The waitress came and put our breakfast down on our table. I began to eat when Marron started talking about how excited she was. That she never dreamed that she would be a model. In my eyes, she defenetly qualified to be one. SEE!! There are those thoughts again!

'We're just friends' began to play over and over in my head and it pained me a bit, but I reasoned with myself that it was something I would have to learn to accept and get over it.

Soon we were finished and Marron convinced me that I should be going to work. I offered to drive her home but she declined, saying that she would like to check out all thats new around town, and that she would call me later. "I guess I'll so you around then." I told her. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

So this is how I came to be sitting in my office going over the days past events, touching the side of my face that Marron kissed, reasoning with myself that I would never wash my face again.

I dont know why all of a sudden I have begun to have these feeling for Marron. Growing up, I saw her as nothing other than a buddie. But now, I just dont know. Could it be that...that I ..love her?

I shook my head, telling myself to not be so hastey. Love is a really big thing. I dont even know Marron that much. Not in that way anyways. But what about the feelings and thoughts I had for her in the tree? About being my other half and what not. What was that all about then? Maybe I was just being a pervert.

Frustrated, I tapped my pen against the desk and looked up at the clock on the wall. 2:46 pm. Still another two hours and fourteen minutes till I'm off. I wondered if I would be able to get off early. If ya know what I mean. My thoughts were interrupted (Do you notice how this seems to happen a lot?) with a sudden tapping on my window behind me. I knew who it was even before seeing him. I motioned with my hand for him to come in. I head the window opening and the sound of footsteps walking to the other side of my desk.  
"Can I help you, Goten?" By now, I averted my attention from the clock on the wall, to where Goten was standing.

"Woa..How did you know it was me?"

"Who else bothers me when im working?" I snapped.

Goten put his hands up and backed away a bit.

"Sorry man, I didnt know you were so busy. What are you doing? Thinking about investing in time travel or something?"

I didnt quite get what he was saying, till he pointed to the clock that I had been staring at.

"No Goten. Look, Im sorry for snapping at you. There's just been something on my mind. I dont know whats happening to me." I said, brushing my fingers through my hair, and resting my head in my hands. Goten sat in the chair at the other end of my desk and looked thoughtfully at me.

"Well what do you say we ditch this place and go grab a coffe or something. You can tell uncle Goten whats going on and if you're a good boy, I'll get you an ice cream."


	12. Chapter 13

Hey there people *waves* Sorry it took me so long to get this out..I had a complete brain fart. *excuse me* But anyways, here it is. The other part. I PROMIS I'll do more tonight and will have another out by tomorrow sometime. Watch fer me ;)

CHA-ZA *dissapears.

'I wonder how Trunks is making out at work.' I thought to myself while walking through one of West Citys many shopping malls. I was walking around all day, when I finally spotted a farmilliar face. It was Bra and Vegeta. At least, I think it was Vegeta. All I could see were legs for all the bags they were carrying. I walked to the person with the bags and thought it to be nice to ease their load. I grabbed some bags off the top of the pile and sure enought, a very angry Vegeta apeared.

"WHAT do you think you are doing??" He asked angrilly. Guess he doesnt its me. Bra turned around and glared at me before she realized who I was.

"MARRON!!!" she cried, running over to give me a big bear hug.

"Hey Bra, whats up?" i managed to choke out. She let me go and I took a deep breath in. For a girl, she can really squeez the life outa ya. Oh wait..Saiya-jin..DUH..

"Hey Marron, daddy and I are out shopping." she replied, tossing her hair back.

"Ahem." Bra and I both looked over to Vegeta. At least he wasnt staring me down anymore..I dont think. I cant really tell what he is ever thinking.

"Might I inform you, that Im not here on my own will. If you havent already noticed, Im just a courier service in this little game of 'Drag Vegeta To Every Mall In Town'."

"Oh daddy, dont be silly. Besides, you know what mom said if.."

Vegeta cut her off.

" I KNOW WHAT SHE SAID!!"

Bra and I both covered our mouth to keep from laughing. It was just the way Vegeta looked, with a mountain of bags and the expression on his face, that I had to turn around so he couldnt see how amusing I truely thought he was at the moment. Im sure that if he caught wind of this, heads would start to roll...

"Oh daddy, its no big deal. What do you say you take thses things home, and Marron and I will stay here." Bra suggested. Vegeta looked from Bra to me, giving a look that was even scarrier than his most menacing stares..he looked thankful and relieved that I had showed up. He should be. As thankful as we all are for Vegeta and Goku saving our butts from Buu, Im sure he was secretely thanking me for saving his rump. He didnt say anything however. Instead he rushed past Bra and I towards the exit, tripping a couple times, but managed to leave unharmed.

"Sooo, what have you been up to?" Bra asked, in an attempt to commence in friendly conversation.

"Oh nothing really. Trunks and I..." I didnt get to finish my scentance before Bra butten in.

"Ooo!! Do tell.. Did you two get together lastnight or someting? Where did you's go this morning? Is he a good kisser? (askes herself) Ew..why would I ask that..Did he touch you in unmentionable places??.." Oh go, I had to cut her off at that question.

"No Bra, he didnt touch me like that." I responded quicly. "No, we didnt get together, still friends. Yes, if my memory serves me correctly, he is a good kisser. And about this morning, we went to this lillte place a few blocks east."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Soo...um...Goten and I seen your dance by the way." She chuckled.

I smiled and continued to walk towards the food court.

"I thought it was rather creative, didnt you."

"Come on Marron! Dont you see it? The way he looks at you. He goes from being like, cool casual Trunks, to a blubbering moron when he's around you. If you ask me, I think he's been bitten by the love bug."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. She doesn't even know what she's talking about. Love is a really big thing. Sure I knew Trunks all my life, and that I love him with all that I have, but just not in that way. Maybe someday I could, but for now, we are just good friends. Besides, why would he want me?

"Come on Bra, I've been out here all day, Im starving."

trunks prov

Goten and I were sitting at an empty table in a mall three blocks from work. I was sipping my espresso, while Goten was busy licking his plate.

"Mmmm, that was DEEE--licious." He said, rubbing his enlarged abdomen. Even though I know all too well about the eating habbits of Saiya-jins (being one myself..well..half) I still didnt understand how Goten managed to pack away as much as he did. Im beginning to think that Goten could be a contributing factor to world hunger in underdevelopped countries.

"So, whats eatin' ya?" He asked rather cheerfuly.

"With your appetite, Im suprised you're not." I laughed.

Im sorry..I couldnt help myself. He just makes it too easy!

Goten looked at me rather cluelessly, and I all but fell over anime style.

"Never mind Goten. Um lets see...How could I word it so that you would understand it..?" I asked, more to myself. I rubbed my chin thoughtfuly for a moment.

"well, you see, I met this girl.."

"And she is?.." he asked, cutting me off mid scentance.

"She's wonderful..."

I mean who is she?" he cut me off again. I guess I never told him how much I hate that, and I was quickly getting irritated.

"Will you shut up and let me finish???"

He looked at me as though I were a monster...Might as well have been. Oh well, at least he shut his gaping pie hole.

"As I was saying. I met a girl, but I've known her for a long time. Im seeing her in a different light now though. Im not sure on how to go about things. I know I like her, I like her alot. Its just...gah..I dont know how to explain it."

Up unlil now, Goten was nodding his head affirmatively, Now he was smirking. Huh?

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit suspicious.

"I think I know what you're talking about. And more importantly, I think I know WHO you're talking about." he declared, extending his index finger and waving it about aimlessly.

"You do?" was all I could say.

"Well yeah, isnt it obvious? I mean, its a bit weid if you ask me. But if you think you like Pan, im all for ya buddy. Just dont hurt her alright?"

I looked at him cluelessly. You have got to be kidding me. Where the hell has he been? Well, where ever it was, I think he left his brain at the snack shopp.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"Well...No...not really. Its not Pan?"

"No, Goten. Its not Pan. I cant BELIEVE you actually thought I was falling for your neice! She's like what? 8, 9..12...What ever the difference is, she's too young. Someone who dates MUCH younger people are considered pedophiles Goten!"

The look on his face was a look of distress. I think I may have went a little over boad with this. This whole thing is starting to get to me. I know I shouldnt take it out on Goten, but I mean c'mon! He asked for it. He practically called me a pedophile and on top of that, he seemed quite pleased with the thought me having feelings for Pan. But still, I really shouldnt have taken it out on him..

I look up at him again and see the hurt and confusion. No less from my sudden freak out moment. I felt sorry for snapping at him.

"I take it Im not getting any ice-cream now.."


	13. Chapter 14

AN: There Ya go, just like I promised! The Day may almost be over, but its here! Hope you like!

* * *

"So, where do you want to eat?"

I looked around the food court. Gross, nothing but fried food. There's really nothing wrong with fried food every now and then, but I find that when you eat alot of it, you start to smell like it. I really don't want to smell like a french fry.

" I don't know Bra. I was thinking maybe we could go back to my place and I could wip something up there."

Bra looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and gave me the yeah-right look.

"Marron Chestnut! Since when did you take a sudden interest in cooking?"

I smiled and too her hand, leading her to the exit.

"Aw c'mon Marron. I was really looking forward to some teriaki! Lets go back." She whinned.

"Nah-ah. How do you know what they're putting in it? They could be sneezing in it for all we know! Do you really feel like taking a chance and eating a strangers nasel goop?"

"EWWW!!! Marron thats gross!"

"I know. So c'mon. We can make a home made teriaki at my place."

"FINE! You convinced me AND managed to gross me out all at the same time. But I have a better idea!" She came to a sudden stop, jerking me and almost pulling my arm out of socket. I turned around and looked at her. She was smiling from ear to ear, looking across the food court to a Baskin Robins ice cream place.

"Bra?! What are you doing? What are you looking at?"

I followed her gaze and was suprised to see Goten and Trunks, with what looked to be about 20 ice cream cones of all different flavors. What in the world are they doing here? Shouldnt Trunks be at work? I checked my watch to find that it was 5:38pm. Wow..Its getting late. If Bra and I are going to make dinner, we'd better get going.

"Well?" I asked. "Are we going or what?"

"Dont you ever listen to me?? I said I had a better idea!" She sighed and pointed to the guys.

"We can go back to my place and make something there."

"..."

"Jeez Marron. work with me here! We can invite them!"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"...Oh my...Blonde moment or what?..Because I like Goten, and you like Trunks, thats why!"

I must admit, she caught me off guard with that. I started coughing and gagin. Not because I think Trunks is something to gag about. (I dont think...^_-......Ok..that was gross..forget I said that) He is gorgeous, and I do like him, but how would Bra know this? Have I been TAHT obvious?

"Are you alright Marron?"

As I was about to answer her, she cut me off.

"Never mind that! C'mon, they're leaving! We have to catch them!"

Before I knew it, or even had tome to catch my breath, Bra was already dragging me through the food court. People were sent flying in a bid to avoid the crazy aqua haired girl and choking blue-in-the-face blonde, as Bra and I (Well, mostly Bra) stampeeded through the packed food court towards Trunks and Goten.

***


	14. Chapter 15

Hey there! Where'd ya go? I was getting worried. Thought you might have gotten lost or something. Anyways, the only way to get Goten to forgive me was to bribe him with ice cream. According to him, the deal was, I tell him my problems and he would buy me an ice cream. Apparently yelling and accusing him isnt considered being a good boy, so the deal was changed to I get HIM an ice cream. *looks down to the ice cream* Well, more like 20..Oh well, if getting him food makes amends with my best friend, then Ièm all for it.

We were just about to leave when out of no where, I get sucker punched in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL??" I yell, almost dropping the ice cream.

I turn around to to my complete and udder suprise, Bra and Marron were standing there.

"Woah, hey!...what are you doing here? Wow Marron, what happend to you?" I asked. It didnt really matter to me what they were doing at the mall. Actually, it was kind of a stupid question. Lets see..I mentaly rub my chin..what would girls be doing at a mall?...Marron looked like she was about to die though. Hehe..I guess she hasnt been out shopping with Bra for a while. Really, if there was a shopping competition in the olympics, Bra would take first place.

"Well, Marron and I were here shopping when we decided that we were getting hungry. We dont want to eat here thought, so we thought that we would go back to our place ("Our Place" Being Trunks and Bras home) and make something there. We were wondering if you two wanted to join us?"

Goten and I looked at each other. We must have been thinking the same thing, because he looked a bit scared. I doint really trust my sisters cooking to tell you the truth.

"What are you making?" he asked. By now, Marron looked a little better, but didnt really look at me. Hm..Wonder whats eating her?

"Bra wants a teriaki. But we can have what ever. Why, what would you want?" She asked, looking at Goten.

Is she trying to avoid me or something? We just had breakfast this morning. Did I do something wrong? Did I SAY something wrong? No..I havent even been speaking to here since then.

"Dont matter to me. What about you Trunks?...Trunks?...TRUNKS?"

There was a sharp pain in my ribs. Turned out to be Gotens elbow.

"Ow..Huh? What?"

"Ugghhh!! Do you want to come back and have a home made dinner? Marron and I are cooking!"

Jeez Bra whines alot. Excuse me if I didnt hear her. Home made dinner, eh?

"Sounds good to me." I say. "What are ya's making?"

"What do you want?"

So, Marron finally decides to talk to me. Its about time. I began contemplating wth myself. I don't know what I want. In all honesty, I was just gonna go home and eat my half of the ice cream.

Just when I was about to answer her, Goten cut in.

"You know, I always wanted to try a shish-kabob. Mom doesnt make them because she's afraid Im going to poke my eye out or something."

We all look at each other for a minute.

...

"HAHAHA! Oh my God Goten. Are you serious?" laughed Marron. "On second thought, forget I asked that. Hahah. OMG Goten, I love you."

Bra and I were no good from the begining. Im telling ya, you should have seen the look on his face. He was at the epitome of seriousness. I patted Goten on the back, and answered for both of us.

"Yeah, that sounds good. What time is dinner?"


	15. Chapter 16

"So, um..Did that french guy end up calling you back?" Im not much of a conversation starter, but the silence was really starting to get to me.

Bra and Goten flew back home, and because Marron couldnt fly, and I already know that she hates heights from our last adventure that ended up a tree, we thought it best to drive back.

"Nope."

She's been awfully quiet. Wonder whats bugging her. On our way back to my place, we stopped off at the local grocerie store and picked up a few things. I never really bought groceries before, and now that I have, I pitty my poor mother. All through the store she never really said anything to me either. Is she mad at me?

"Are you mad at me Marron?"

I had to ask. Hey, you'll never know the answer to something if you never ask, right?

"Oh goodness no Trunks. I've just been feeling..alot of things lately."

Well thats better I guess. At least she's not mad at me.

"What is it then?"

She looked at me and questioningly and smirked.

"What makes you think theres anything wrong?"

I stopped to let a padestrian cross the street before answering.

"I know you Marron. Just this morning we were getting along fine and dandy, now all of a sudden, you've barely even looked at me, let alone talk to me. Did I do something to offend you? You're not mad about lastnight are you?"

I felt her hand on my shoulder and took a quick glance at her before consentrating on my driving. Even in the dim light I could see her smiling.

"Of course not Hunny. It was actually one of the best nights of my life."

Say what? I couldnt help but look at her again. Im sure I could make out a faint blush rising.

Does that mean?...

AN: K..I know its short, but there is a reason. Check out the next chappy. The plot has begun Dun Dun Dun!!


	16. Chapter 17

I admit I wasn't beeing much fun on the way to Trunks' place. I haven't really said a whole lot. I guess I just don't know what to say. Earlier at the mall, Bra TOLD me that I like Trunks. How would she know? If im being that obvious, then he must know that I like him. What am I supposed to say to a guy I like, but sees me as nothing but a buddy?

Hey there hot stuff, what do ya say we ditch this plcae and find somewhere we can be alone?

...

I think that line could work one any one other than this guy. Pretty sure he'd just laugh at me. Actually, now that I think about it, it almost sounds like something Goten would say.

"Marron?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the sweetet voice I've ever heard. I noticed my hand was still on his shoulder, and I quicly pulled it away.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something with out freeking you out?"

He sounded a bit nervous. What could he possibly say that would freak me out? Well, other than he's gay and madly in love with Goten or something. That would freak me out.

By now, we arrived at his place. He cut the engine and lights, then turned to face me. I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"You know you can ask me anything."

He smiled back at me and I could see him relax a bit. And here he thought there was something wrong with me.

***

* * *

AN: GAH!! Short again! Shoot me if you must, but I think you may be pleased that this story just might be going somewhere...After 15 chapters..BUT..lol..Im trying to keep the suspence good, but not too overwhelming. How is it? hehe...'Does he tell her? Doesnt he? What happens next?' I can see it in your eyes!!

Thanks for all your support..K..To the next chapter ----


	17. Chapter 18

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She's right. I could always go to her with my problems. Only this time, my problem is her. I shouldn't have snapped at Goten earlier. I could have told him about all of this and maybe ask for some advice. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Well Marron...Uh..you see..I like...um..I mean, I really like.."

*Knock Knock...**BONK*

OUCH! Jeez..Hit my head on the roof of the car. What the hell was that? I look at Marron to make sure she was alrigh. Ok, she's fine. I then turn around to find out the source of the noise, only to find Goten making kissy faces at me, and then went behind the car. Most likely to get the grub. Im going to kill this guy. I had my moment and lost it. I dont think I'll ever get the chance to tell Marron that I like her now.

I rubbed the sore spot on the top of my head. Just a bump.

I felt a soft hand on my face, pulling me towards its owner. It was her. Marron. I allowed myself to be pulled down. she turned the dome light on and examined my the bump on my head.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, parting my hair and feeling for any underlying injuries.

I took the oppertunity to inhale the intoxicating scent of her perfume and skin. She always smells so nice.

"I'll be alright." I told her quietly. "I've had worse, trust me." I continued, sitting up slowly. Our eyes met halfway up and I dont know if it was the way she was looking at me, or something else, but something clicked im hy head. No, not an idea if thats what you think. Like a feeling, but more.

Goten came around to my window and again knocked on it. I wasn't starled this time though. No, this was a little scarier. I spun around and bearing my teeth, let out a growl from deep within my chest. A sudden rush of anger and destruction reighned over me. My mind became blank and my body ached with the desire to destroy anything that came too close.

Goten looked a bit scared, but then again, if someone were to do that to me, I'd be scared too. What was that all about? I turned back to look at Marron, and the look on her face was that of sheer terror. I couldn't speak. I wanted to appologize to Goten and Marron, and tell them that I didnt know what came over me, but every time I opened my mouth nothing would come out.

My head suddenly began to pound like it never had. I put my hands on each side of my head in hopes that my brain wasnt falling out. Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I decided that maybe I just needed a bit of fresh air.

"Are you alright man? You look a bit pale." asked Goten, as I exited the car. I closed the door and leaned adainst the the hood.

"Trunks, what happened? Are you alright?"

It was Marron. I could hear he beside me. I still couldnt speak. Believe me, I wanted to talk, but there was something that was preventing me of doing so. I felt her put her hand on my back, and suddenly, the pain was going away, and I regained most of the use of my tongue.

"Marron...im alright. Im sorry." My voice was ragged and sounded as if it hadent been use in ages.

"Come on Marron. Lets go inside and get everything set up. I think he just needs a bit of air."

All of a sudden, I found myself spinning around and letting out that same deep growl. My head was pounding more than ever and the desire for distruction was all I could think about, until the world turned black.

--SHOCK HORROR-- *Gasps* What? Whats going on you say? Well..I dont know. You'll have to wait and see, and hope that I come up with something..lol.

See you soon!


	18. Chapter 19

There was a loud crash that came from outside, and I had to shield my eyes from the bright light. What in heavens name is going on out there?

I ran to the door and found Goten, lying unconcious at my feet. Trunks and Marron were no where in sight.

Trying my best, I pulled Goten to the living room, and promptly ran to get the phone. I have to call dad. He would know whats going on. I punched in the number to moms cell phone and held the phone to my ear with my shoulder. As it rang, I grabed a wet cloth and headed back to the living room to where Goten was.

"Hello?" It was mom.

"Mom! Where are you guys at? I need to talk to dad!"

I dabbed the cold cloth on Gotens forhead, making him stir and grone.

"Bra? Whats going on? Is everthing alright?"

"No mom, I need you guys to come home NOW!"


	19. Chapter 20

Within minutes, Bulma and Vegeta came bursting through the doors. Goten was barely concious, but had started to mumbeling incoherantly.

"What happened?" gasped Bulma, examining the situation.

"I dont know. Marron and I were going to make dinner. We invited Trunks and Goten. When he got here, Goten went out to grab some groceries from Trunks' car, then next thing I knew, there was a really loud bang and a bright yellowish light."

Bulma looked around the living room frantically.

"Then, where are Trunks and Marron? Are they alright?"

looking to her mother, Bra bit her lip and began to sob.

"I dont know. When I went out to see that was going on, they where no where in sight, and Goten was lying unconcious in front of the door."

Until now, Vegeta had been standing at the front door, examining the area in which the disturbance took place. There was nothing left of Trunks' car, or much of the yard for that matter. Something had happened there, but what?

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Vegeta made a stong steady exit before Bulma stopped him.  
"Vegeta, where are you going?" She demanded. With out him there, if what ever casued this distruction were to come back, they would be defenceless.

"To find out whats going on. I'll be damned if someone comes here and tears up my yard and let them get away with it."


	20. Chapter 21

"Trunks..Trunks.."

I could hear something. Someone.

Whats going on?

I opened my eyes and tried to focus my vision. There was a dull pain in my head and I couldnt make out anything.

"Trunks? Are you alright."

That voice. I've heard it before.

I look around trying to find the owner of that beautiful calming voice that seems to have come from my dreams. Slowly, I begin to sit up, putting my right hand to my head in an attemp to calm the throbbing.

"Trunks?"

Starteling me this time, I look to the left and there sat none other than a fallen angel. Have I died? Where am I? Where ever I am, it certainly is dark.

"Marron? Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me. Are you ok?"

Am I ok? I dont know...All I remember is going home, banging my head in the car. Next thing I know, my head is pounding, my chest is burning, and then there was nothing. Just total blackness. Now Im here. Marron's here too. Why?

"I think so. What happened? Where are we?"

Fully up now, Im able to make out things a bit better, and that weird pain in my head is just about gone. I look at Marron. She looks scared.

"I dont know where you took us Trunks. And what do you mean 'what happened'? You don't remember?"

I shook my head negatively and attempted to stand up.

With a little help from Marron, we managed to get me to my feet relatively unscaved.

"Are you sure you're alright Trunks?"

* * *

AN: K..Short chapters suck I know..I hate them too. PLEASE..bare with me..lol There is a reason for the short chapters.  
See you soon :)


	21. Chapter 22

AN:..Ok..this one may be a bit confusing..Yes, I know..this one is short too. But yeah, heads up- there is a Trunks/Marron random swap in this one.  
No, I dont mean they swith bodies or something like that. You'll see when you get there.

* * *

I dont think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. I hope Goten's alright.

My mind is racing with a million thoughts. Mostly why.

Why would he do that to poor Goten? His best friend. He didn't do anything to deserve what he got, and why was it that I was spared?

"Marron?"

"Yeah?"

He sighed and coninued. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I opend my mouth to tell him no, but was distracted by the sound of footsteps coming our way.

Hearing them too, Trunks pulled me behind him, and stood ready for battle.

As he moved forwards, I put my hands on his back, so to not get lost in the dark surroundings.

I could feel the muscles in his body tense up. something is defenetly out there.

Strangely enough, I could feel it. I could feel what ever it was coming closer. I've never felt anything like this before.

I could barely see anyting, but just beyond the shadows, I could make out the figure of a man.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Trunks called out. I jumped and clung to him even tighter.

The footsteps came closer and closer, and I was soon able to put a face to the shadow.

It was..

"Dad? What are you donig here?"

He eyed me, then Marron, then looking back at me he said;

"What happened?"

O_o


	22. Chapter 23

AN:...Wow...sorry for the delay! Heh, I sort of lost my internet connection...But hey, there is always something good that comes out of something bad, right?. In this case, it gave me some time to think, and more importantly, time to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

* * * *Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp.* * * *

"Mom?! He's waking up!"

Bulma rushed over to the side of Goten. Between the two of them, Bulma and Bra manage to get Goten to the medical unit.

He groned and slowly began to open his eyes.

Bra smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Goten?" called Bulma.

He turned his head to the souce of the sound.

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright. Where am i though?"

Bulma and Bra helped him sit up. Rubbing his head, he looked around.

"You're in the medical unit Goten. Here at Capsule Corp. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Goten looked at Bra and smiled.

"Sure, but um...Im kind of hungry. Can we get something to eat first?"

"..."

Bulma fell over anime style, and Bra smacked Goten on the back of his head.

"Ow..C'mon babe. Im hungry! My brain doesnt work on an empty stomach."

About an hour or so later, and a meal that would be considered fit to feed a small continent, Goten began to 'recall' some of the days earlier events.

"Its hard to expalin." he began. "But there was defenetely something different about Trunks."

He tapped his finger thoughfully against his chin, while Bra and Bulma grew tired and frustrated with the big lug. He did however, manage to explain all that he witnessed, but it still hadn't lead to any sort of explination for Trunks' sudden violent act. Bulma was more or less frustrated with the fact that for being known as a sort of genious, she was still unable to diagnose the problem, and thus, not able to concoct some kind of solution.

"Are you SURE that's all that happened, Goten?" demanded Bulma.

"From begining to end. Believe me, it's not something Im gonna be able to forget. He almost had me cooked,on a platter and ready to serve!"

Bra smiled. He always managed to compare everything to edable goods. It's something she'd always admired about him. In light of any situation, he always seemed to brighten the atmosphere. She knew she made a good choice. And although she, and just about every one else, laughed and called him a goof most of the time, she was proud to call him her own.

Sighing, Bra let herself collaps onto Gotens shoulder.

"I just hope Trunks and Marron are alright," explained.

There was no doubt in her mind that her brother wouldn't lay a hand on Marron, or any woman for that matter. But then again, she also thought that he and Goten were the best of friends, and would never consider hurting one another for any other reason than that of their extacuriculam activities.

Draping an arm around Bra's shoulder, Goten reassured her that even with his sudden 'moment', Trunks cared too much for Marron to alow anything to cloud his better judgement.

"He's right, Bra." agreed Bulma. As stuborn and arrogant as Trunks could be could be at times, he did not bare the heart of a monster. Quite the contrary actually.

He strode around with a sort of air of confidence, conformity and acquiescence and the sort of defiance and intractability that would rival that of the most contempt and impertinent saiya-jin. The latter of these discriptions should make any Saiya-jin Prince proud to be called his own.

There was no doubt in her mind that these two different atributes would be at constant battle with each one another. His human side emerging, telling him to give and be kind. To care. To love and be loved, whereas his saiya-jin mind torments and conflicted his human emotions. Jealousy, pride and the thought of these foreign human words made to be sound repulsive if not non-existant.

Bulma let out an exasperated sigh. There were just too many things to consider, and none of which she had thought of, made sense as to why Trunks had suddenly become like some other person intirely. She had grown accustomed to bearing witness the saiya-jin's passion for combat, but hadn't quite figured them out completely. There was more to the story of what would be going through a saiya-jins mind than Vegeta had none to grudgingly told her of. There was something going on in Trunks' mind, and Bulma was willing to her life that it had everything to do with heritage, and was not of the humanly sort.


	23. Chapter 24

AN: Wow..I hope you were able to get that last chapter! .. I checked and it's defenetely there. Let me know other wise so I can get in there and fix'er up ;)

* * *

Deciding that she had endured a lot tonight, Marron thought it best to go home instead of returning to Capsule Corp.

Father told me to take Marron home, and that he would meet me back at our place. My heart ached when I saw the look on her face, and I knew it wasn't because she was nervous about flying, but because she was genuinly scared, and probably unsure of her safety with me. I was unsure of it aswell after looking at me the way she did. It must have been bad, and the entire journey to the Kame House was shared in complete silence.

Landing, I gently lowered Marron to the ground. We stood there for a moment, neither of us able to think of anything to say. I didn't dare look at her. The pain that I felt apon seeing the fear reflecting in those unforgetable cornflower eyes of hers, will haunt me till the day I die. But, I could feel them on me. I could feel them begging me for answers. Answers that I myself did not obtain. I made a show of shifting the sand around with my shoes, glancing out onto the ocean every now and then. The full moon that night made for good lighting, giving the world a breath taking blueish hue. The moonlight danced apon the waves, glitering brilliantly, and looked to be competeing with every star in the sky.

From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the tiniest glimmer of light, silently falling to the cool pale sand beneath my feet.

Could it be possible that I, Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta, the man/saiya-jin that supposedly bore a heart of steel and would never be caught dead with an ounce of emotion, be crying?

I turned my head from the ocean to see just in time another tiny droplet. I watched it this time, falling and glitering like a fallen star, stopping ebruptly when making contact with the earth.

There's no way I could be crying. I haven't shed a single tear since I was eight years old, when I fell off my bike. My father had told me my petty emotions were a burden, giving the saiya-jin name a bad reputation. When my mother caught wind of this, she had later on told me that my father was a very impertianat man with and acceptionally short fuse. Since then, I had convinced myselt that I would never in this life time shed another.

A cool breeze blew across us, making very evident a cold streak that lead down from my cheek bone to my chin.

I closed my eyes. There's no way, I tell my self silently. Men don't cry.

Balling my fists tightly, I silently battled with my emotions. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry, that I hadn't meant to scare her and that I hope that through all that happened, we could still remain friends, if she could still consider me as such. I couldn't though. I couldn't even look at her let alone talk to her. Something in the back of my mind just told me it would be better if I just left. That she was better off with out me and I without her.

I dare not open my mouth in fear of my tongue biting off words I didn't mean. Instead, I turned to leave, but before I could blast off and deal with the prospects of possibly never seeing her again, I felt a sotf tug on my arm..

"Trunks.." she whispered.

I looked back at her hand that held firmly onto my wrist, just realizing now that I was still in my work attire. The arms of which, have been shreaded and torn, and the first four buttons of my shirt had been popped off. As for my tie, I have no clue where that went. Not that I cared anyways.

"Trunks wait." she continued.


	24. Chapter 25

AN: Alrighty, I have some explaining to do..heh heh.. It may take me some time to update because I have decided to write another story. I had a brain f*rt, and I want to get it out there before someone else comes up with my idea and gets it out before me...But now that I think about it...I think I would rather that...hmm...*thinking* Well, Im gonna weigh out the pros and cons..And I'll get back to ya ;) If you TxM, then I think you would like this other one. Actually..it's sad..but has a nice ending..I think...I don't know yet ...

Later Daiz! =3

* * *

I shifted slightly, so that my body was towards her again, but kept my head down.

"Trunks, whats the matter?" she asked.

I didn't reply.

"Trunks?" she continued, and I turned my head away. I heard her inhale deeply, and slowly let it out in a long quiet sigh.

I didn't want to face her. I didn't want to see the emotion reflecting in her eyes. I didn't want to witness the pain that I had caused. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. In all my years of fighting and sparing, I had come to learn that emotional pain was fare worse than any broken bones.

~Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me.~

I wanted to kill who ever wrote such bull.

Broken bones in time will mend, but names will always haunt me.

I felt something warm on my face, pulling me from my thoughts to meet the eyes of the one in which my actions will haunt for who knows how long.

When I made no attemt to avert my attention elsewhere, a small smile graced her beautiful features. With her free hand, the one in which was not still grasping my hand, reached up and brushed my hair from out of my eyes.

Im not the type of person to let good deeds go unnotices, no matter how small they were.

"Thank you." I said, in a voice so small, I felt obligated to say it again.

"Thank you Marron." I repeated a little louder this time.

Her smile widened and I felt my entire demeanor turn right around. Maybe she would forgive me and we could go on as if nothing had happend.

No. That would be asking too much.

Just the thought of her not resenting me for what had happend, in which i am yet to be filled in on, was that of the utmost satisfaction.

Feeling much better, I reached up with my right hand, the hand in which she was holding, and placed it on her porcelain skin. She held my hand in place with hers and leaned into it.

We stood there for a moment, no words spoken, but then, no words were necessary as thought suddently came to me.

I love her.

* * *

OMFG!!! I cant believe how short this is on here!!! When I wrote it on WordPad it was WWWAAAAYYYYY longer....Sorry.....xoxo


	25. Chapter 26

AN- Wow...sorry bout the big gap..Christmas is a particularily stressfull time of year for me...OH which reminds me! Happy Holidays! Hope everything was perfect and yous had a wnderful Holiday! poohbear1990-(new reviewer)-Im glad you are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading and for your support!

Ok, here's the news-I have been working on another story. I don't have a name for it yet, but im going to be posting it sometime this week. ..I hope.. Anyways, when I DO get it up, there will be more to this here fic, and I'll have a name to give ya by then and hopefully ya's can check it out and let me know what'cha's think! Now..STORY TIME!

* * *

Vegeta stood undetected, silently behind a random tree and examined the situation from begining to end. He watched in disgust as his son 'leaked' from his eyes.

He knew now what was going on.

He watched as they bid goodbye to one another before Trunks had finally took to the sky, heading home no doubt. He waited for Marron to go inside before masking his ki and followed siut.

Once inside, I closed the door softly to insure that if there was anyone sleeping, I would not be the cause of their disturbance.

I leaned against it and closing my eyes, sighed.

What in the world just went on? I asked myself. My knees feel week and my stomach feels like I just consumed about a dozen butterflies, and its all I can do to keep me from smiling.

I raised my hands to my cheeks and tried physically to change my facial features.

No such luck.

Casually, as I made my way to the stairs to get to my room, I realized that this was the first time that I had been home since I got back from university. I let my eyes skim over a few picture on the wall as I ascended the stairs, but right about now, all I wanted to do was get some sleep. I decided to take myself on a tour in the morning.

Apon entering my room, I crossed the floor rather quickly, and therw myself onto my long awaiting bed.

I just stared at the cieling for a while as thoughts drifted through my mind. Mostly of which, where of my lavender haired friend. I honeslty didn't think my smile could get any wider, but somehow it did and I thought I must have looked like a moron.

He's just become such a wonderful person.

There was once a time where I use to dread going to Capsule Corp, in fear of _him_ being there. He use to torment me like there was no tomorrow, and the worst part about it was that he always seemed to convert sweet innocent little Goten into a miny mindless Trunks robot.

As time went by though, things between us got better. He still called me name, as I did to him, but it was all in good fun. By this time, Bra and Pan were born, and I was going to school with Trunks and Goten. Thus our friendship started. The three of us, known to others as 'The Three Stooges', would practically do everything together. All was good untill I got to third grade, when Trunks and Goten had graduated to Junior High. I never expected to see them again, well not at school anyways, there were still friends and family get togethers every few years.

School was boring. There was nothing to look forward to anymore. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years and I soon found myself in my freshman year at High School. I reemember looking at my schedual. PAL.( AN: Physical active lifestyle AKA: Gym)

When I got there, I was suprised to see Trunks and Goten there, playing a friendly game of basketball. They had later told me that they had failed PAL and had to come back a semester and get it in order to graduate.

( AN: Ok, I dont know about you all, but here, in High School there is PAL, which I explained what it was, and then there is CALM--Career and life management--Here, you HAVE to have these coursed to graduate. They are mandatory...and I do not have my PAL credit...*cries*)

So, things seemed to be better for me for about five months. Trunks and Goten would wait for me at lunch time and we would usually go out for lunch. Sometimes, if they really wanted to be nice, they would grace me with their presance after school, and wait for me on their own time. Weren't they just the sweetest things??

I soon found myself becoming very attracted to Trunks, as was ninety-eight percent of the worlds population of young women.

I was pulled from my reverie with a thought suddenly crossing my mind. A question more like.

Could it be that I'm still attracted to Trunks?--Well, yes I suppose. I mean, who isn't?

But there has to be something else there. If there wasn't, I wouldn't be laying here questioning myself about him. I wouldn't be strolling down memory lane and picking out every minute of my life that has included him in any way. I use to take great pride in myself for being one of the most saught after mens good friend, in which I spent most of my childhood and adolescent years with--along with his trusty sidekick ofcourse. But now, just being in his company is enough to make me feel so unfeigned and so very alive. He's been so unquestionally genuine and nothing but kind to me since I've been back.

I hugged myself loosly, closing my eyes and sighed longingly from all of my absent-minded musing. I turned my head to the right before opening my eyes again, and when I did, I was greeted by a small but very bright star.

I smiled at it.

'I'm falling for you, Trunks Briefs...And I am falling hard. '


	26. Chapter 27

AN: Woahhh, long time no see eh? xD Sorry about the hang up, a lot had come up, and I had to redirect my attention to some personal affairs -.- Coincedentally, I lost my memory stick, and I wasnt able to continue on the off times that I wasnt preoccupied with other things. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue this fic, and hopefully finish it.

**Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue.**

**Goten's POV**

It was getting late. Well after 10 pm as a matter of fact, but there was still no sign of Trunks or his father. There were about 12 bristole boards hung to the wall by sticky tack, and on those bristole boards were around seventy que cards taped to them, all with different theorys Bulma had come up with. I allowed my eyes to skim over a few of them, not getting more than fifteen words into it. Too many big letters for my liking, so instead, I was subjected to sitting on the sofa alone, bottle of coke in hand, to watch Bulma and Bra discuss many different things, running this way and that, to go over a previous theory, trying to rule as many as possible out so that they'd come to a final conclusion on one of them. I've got to admit, the intilectual capacity these women had was absolutely astounding, but watching them run circles around the room was making me dizzy, and their technical chatter was giving me a head ache.  
I looked down at my bottle of coke, which had begun to get warm from holding it for so long. I guess I had forgotten about it while I was busy trying to keep up with the conversations. I swirled it around a bit, and watched as the bubbles surfaced, propelling little fizzies out from the neck of the bottle. I brought it in for a closer inspection, peeking down the neck, only to have my eye stung time and time again by these little balls of flying fizzy fury.  
In a strange way, it reminded me of Trunks. The coke never really put up a fight until I provoked it, sort of the way Trunks reacted to me, only difference, however, Trunks' reaction was a bit more dangerous than a few little sodium fireworks.  
For the first time in my life, I understood what it meant to have "the wheels turning". Things started to randomly make sense. Things I should have noticed right away. I chuckled at a though, which brought attention my way. Bra turned to glare at me. For what? I have no idea..

"So you think I dont know what Im talking about Goten?" she fumed. I hadn't intended to offend her. As a matter of fact, I wasnt even listening to her. I said nothing, which only served to earn me daggers. Shrinking back, I held my hands up defensively. "No no Bra, I wasnt laughing at you."  
Her expression didnt change. She waited for my explination.  
"I was just thinking about my soda and the irony of the sodium bubbles."  
This seemed to catched Bulmas attention, and she turned from her notes to look at me much the same Bra was. She looked less angry, and more anoyed than anything.  
"What are you talking about Goten? I dont see any irony! How can you always think of food in times like these?" She whined, throwing her hands in the air exhasperated.  
Bulmas ignored her daughter, and stepped closer to me, eyeing me suspiciously. "What has sodium bubbles have to do with this?"  
Her stare was much less agrivated than Bra's had been, more curious than anything. She was probably surprised to that I knew what sodium was, and what it could do.  
I took a sip of my coke, to help to get the lump out of my throat that randomly formed there. "well..." I began, looking to my soda for inspiration. As expexted, it failed to do so.  
"When I swirled my soda around, and disturbed the seemingly dormant sodium, it fizzed as if it was trying to tell me to back off. When I got a bit closer to it, i could feel the little bubbles being thrown out at me, and it sort of reminded me of Trunks."  
Bulma cocked her head to the side, folding her arms across her chest and puckering her lips out. Up until now, Bra had been pacing back and forth. She strode to her mothers side, mimicing her almost perfectly, as if trying to put two and two together. It seemed like my thieses made a lot of sense.  
To me it only explained that Trunks has had something bottled up inside. In other words, he was the sodium, and I was the shaker. As much as I'd like to think so, Trunks was not a soda, therefor, his propultion wasnt involuntary. There was a reason. For once in my life, I felt as if I had been on the same page as a genious. Let me tell you, its a really exciting feeling.  
"Your theory makes a lot of sense, Goten. But it still doesnt explain WHY Trunks exploded." sighed Bulma, brushing back a few stray strands of hair.  
Bra sighed heavily and plunked herself next to me on the sofa, burring her face in her hands.  
"Do you think Dad found them?" came her muffled voice. Instinctively, I draped my arm around her. Though her exterior was, to the naked eye, cool and poised, I knew on the inside, she was worried sick about her brother, and Marrons safety. I'd go to any lengths to reassure her. Really, I'd do anything for Bra. There's just something about her that I love so much. I'd kill for her.  
My eyes grew wide with realization. Today was truely my shining moment. A light bulb (figureitively speaking) came on at that moment. What if Trunks was reacting to me?  
He'd been stressed out a lot ever since Marron got back, and -granted its only been a little more than 72 hours that she's been back- theres hardly been a minute they've been apart.  
"Goten?... Goten?.." My moment was interrupted by Bulma. By the looks of her, she must have thought I thought of something else. I was on a role afterall *smiles proudly on the inside*  
I shook my head, dismissing my newly developping alter ego, who, as a matter of fact, is the genious side of me.  
"I have to talk to Vegeta." I called suddenly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie. I know its been oober long and all (not this particular chapter) **

**My style might have changed a bit, and that would be due to my new aquaintance, who is studying english litterature, and is helping me here and there. Hope you're still interested in this fic :)**


	27. Chapter 28

**AN: Heyy :D Im glad to hear my reapearance was a plesent surprise xD Im also glad to hear you enjoyed! Thanks for reading ^.^**

* * *

_AN: DONT OWN DONT SUE!_

**Trunks' POV**

Dad and I flew in complete silence. Not that I expected anything else from him. Any other time, this would feel completely natural, but on this particular flight, I knew he wasnt being silent just for the sake of bing himself.

I imagined he was deep in thought, trying to figure out what I knew nothing about. To my surprise, he slowed down dramatically upon nearing Capsule Corp, glancing back at me momentarily before heading due east from where I expected to land. From what I understood, he wanted to talk to me privately, which shocked me even more. I shifted my direction and sped up to make pace with him, following him to a clearing about 3 miles from CC.

We landed near a small stream, his back facing me, his arms crossed over her chest in his usual stance. He said nothing for quite some time, and I took the oppertunity to look at my reflection in the stream. I was astonished. The arms of my button up shirt were completely tore off, shredded and singed in some spots, The collar, burnt to a crisp, was hanging only by a thred. The first four top buttons have popped off completey, but by the tears where the buttons have joined the other side of the sirt, it seemed the buttons put up one hell of a fight. My tie, which I though had been lost, found a place on my fore arm, right below my elbow. I touched that place, and cringed from the tearing pain I felt from under it. I also noted that my pants had been torn all over. Jagged lines of material flopping over to reveal scraped up skin beneath it. It wasnt clear to me what had gone on, but by my appearacne, it couldnt have been good.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I heard my father call suddenly. My head jolted up, and I stared at his back, trying to remember anything.

"The last thing?" I called nervously.

"Before the incident. Before you distroyed the yard, and before you put Goten into a coma." he finished. I put Goten in a coma?! How? .. NO, I couldnt have. I wouldnt have. I mean, Goten is my best friend! I'd never do something like that to him.

"Answer!" snapped my father, his patience obviously growing thinner and thinner by the passing minutes.

"I.. I dont know dad.. " I stammered, still in denile of putting my closest friend into a life threatening position. "The last thing I remember is Goten tapping on the car window, and bumping my head... Marron checked. I said I needed some fresh air... We got out. I remember having a head ache, and my chest burning, and for no obvious reason, I was extremely irritated with Goten. He said something to Marron, and all I wanted to do was smash things.."  
My father turned to me, and the minutes seemed to tick by agonizingly slow. His stare never breaking mine, and I began to feel week in the knees. Granted, he is an awefully opposing man, and his size meant absolutely nothing to what he was capable of, but it wasnt him in particular that was making me feel suddenly sick to my stomach, though, he was definitely a part of it. Instead, it was the small, yet seemingly long, amout of time I had to recall the day, or at least, what I remember of it, and the most prominent thing that stuck out, was the horror sticken look on Marrons face. I'd already come to the conclusion that I indeed love her, so I could never hurt her. Ever. The mental image, however, was something I'd never get out of my head.

My fathers stare wasnt helping the situation, and I began to get irritated with him. I wish he'd just get to the point. Why, of all places, would he bring me to a deserted clearing, practically in the middle of no where, just to talk to me? But my irritation soon gave way to submission. I was not one to press issues with my father.  
"Marron is a whore" he said out of the blue. "Goten had his filthy paws all over her you know?" he continued. My head snapped up automatically in response. How dare he? He knows nothing about Marron, and she certainly was no whore! I could feel my face grow hotter, and I scowled in my fathers direction.

"You dont know anything about her!" I hollered, shocking myself with this sudden boldness towards him. "And Goten would never do something like that."  
He unfolded his arms at this point, and placed one of his hands to his hip, smirking- His well worn trademark cocky smirk. I thought I'd grown accustomed to this. Even using it every now and then, but this time, it only served to infuriate me. I kept my cool the best I could, but the heat on my face, made it quite clear that I was not going to let what he had said go so easily.  
"Well son, she is most definitly a whore. I over heard Goten talking about his little escapade with your sister. As a matter of fact, he was the one that deemed her a whore, not me. Im just relaying some information I thought you'd like to know before you get too involved with that ugly machiene hybrid."  
His smirk never faultered, and the heat on my face raced over my entire body. I felt the dull throbbing in my head again, and my chest started to burn. The sound that came afterwards, the deep primal growl, that worked it way from within, felt like hot embers rising in my throat.

"YOU'RE LYING!" I yelled to him. I could feel myself, slowly slipping over the edge. I was loosing my composure, my words were coming out without much thought, and the pain in my head was more intense now. The scene was all too farmiliar, and I was terrified inside that I'd go over the deep end, and wind up losing consciense again.

I tried -with little hope- to forget what my father said about Marron. To just, not allow his words to get under my skin, but it was all in vein. My entire body rocked with wild tremmors, and I fell to my knees, clutching my head to make the pounding stop. Everything at that moment became irritating. Like a migrane that just wont let up. The light bothers you, sounds bother you, just the presence alone of someone was enough to cause to you pull you hair out.  
The trickling of the streem caught my attention, and I got up, stumbling towards it to splash some water on my burning face. All the while, my father never moved an inch. The only difference, was his facial features. He wasnt smirking anymore. Instead, he looked distressed, which concerned me on a number of levels. First of all, his ego was larger than anyones I knew, nothing seemed to faze him. Second, it was never like him to be distressed when it came to me. As much as he'd try to hide it though, I could tell he'd be distressed when it came to Bra. And third, could it be that he had the answers he was looking for? "Take a litle while to compose yourself boy." he said to me, his old self suddenly making a reappearance. I looked up at him. His scowl returned too I noted.  
"When you cool off, get your ass back to Capsule Corp ASAP. No doddling." and with that, he took off into the sky and was out of sight before I had a chance to even blink.


	28. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue._**

The moon shone brightly, casting down beams of soft light on the earth beneath it, picking out all of the little rough edges of the ground. Small shadows casting off of every ripple in the sand and nearly every pebble. A cool breeze blew every now and then, picking up some dust for the ride. It swirled around almost arobatically, if such things were possible for dust, and glittered like the stars when smooth edges faced the moon. The little stream was now dark. Frigide looking. And the occational tree resembled ominous shadows in the distance. It was funny to Trunks that things change so dramatically when in the dark. Even in the back of your mind, you know exactly what something is, but when darkness takes hold of things, and shadows emerge, you begin to second guess your better judgement.  
Trunks remained seated next to the stream in the clearing Vegeta had taken him to, and pondered many things. He'd concluded that trying to remember what had happened was utterly pointless, so he began to think of contributing factors that would trigger such a violent reaction from him.  
It was obvious immidiately that Marron had to be part of the equation. Why else would he have taken her along for the ride? And that his irritation with Goten for disturbing him a number of times may be the other factor. He just couldnt put the two together. The gap in between conscienceness left out too many possibilities.  
He layed back, putting his arms above his head, and stared up at the black sky. "The only other person that was present at that time was Marron." he though out loud. The ache in his head, a distant memory. He was able to think more clearly, and reasoned that Marron would probably need some time to recover.  
'She seemed to be coping alright when I left' he thought to himself.  
He found himself to be trying to make excuses to go to her, but shook off the thoughts soon enough. 'Now wasnt the time' he reasoned.  
Pulling his left hand from behind his head, he checked his watch, or at least, he checked where it should have been. He let his arm fall to his chest, and let out an irritated sigh.  
"I think I've been out here long enough." he thought aloud.  
Pivoting rather gracefully -for a man of his size, he got to his feet, looking in the direction of Capsule Corp, preparing himself to face the wrath of his mother, and mentaly reciting an appology he owed Goten.

X x X x

-Back at CC-

Bra's POV

Goten had been talking with my mother about sodium? How any of this was related was beyond me. It was odd to me that mom seemed remotely interested in Gotens obsession, but for some reason, he caught her off guard with his musings, and she seemed genuinely interesting in what he was saying.  
Im not going to lie, when Goten said he needed to talk with Daddy, I was totally freaked out. What would he have to talk to him about?

As if time and space had been completely intune with my thoughts, daddy walked through the door. I expected Trunks to walk in behind him though, to which I was none too pleased to find that my expectations had not been met.  
But where could he be then? Had daddy not found them? Did Trunks get him and Marron killed in some sort of freak accident?  
'No' I thought, mentally bashing myself for even thinking such things.

"Vegeta! Have you found Trunks or Marron?" I heard my mother call, a rush of wind blowing past me from her hasty approach.  
I, however, sat frozen. Almost afraid of hearing what he'd found.  
Goten was seated next to me, anxiously awaiting daddys reply.  
"Yes, woman. I've found them."  
Mom peered around daddy, confused no doubt, just as Goten and I were. There was no sign of either of them. But I though he said he'd found them?  
Noting the look on my mothers face, daddy continued; "Trunks is should be here soon. As for the cyborg, he's taken her home."  
The room suddenly felt lighter, and I let out a breath I hadnt realized I was holding.  
'At least they're alright'...


End file.
